Starting Over Again
by Evilies
Summary: Teddy se encuentra viviendo una de las mejores épocas de su vida, tiene una hermosa novia y ha sido ascendido a Jefe de escuadrón de aurores, pero su idílica felicidad empieza a desmoronarse cuando ella decide mudarse a Francia. Lily Luna "su pequeña hermana", decide irrumpir en su vida como un vendaval de alegría y diversión... mostrándole que no todo esta terminado para él.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer_ :** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN  
**

 ** _By_**

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 ***** _Un corazón roto no es tanto la pérdida de una persona como es la pérdida de tus sueños con esa persona._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Prólogo.**_

Edward Lupin era un hombre con metas a futuro muy claras, justo ahora se encontraba a punto de dar el paso que le daría un nuevo curso a su vida.

—Ted —llamó Victoire a su espalda.

Él se giró con la más grande sonrisa que un hombre podía tener al ver al amor de su vida regresar a sus brazos. La recorrió con sus ojos observando lo hermosa que estaba, ¿podía haberse vuelto más bella o quizás era el tiempo que la había dejado de ver que lo hacía apreciarla aún más?

No importaba, al fin estaba ahí, después de seis meses en Francia.

Fue hasta ella, sorprendiéndola al tomarla entre sus brazos, cargándola. —Estoy tan feliz de verte.

—Oh Ted, no fue tanto tiempo —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Fue un maldito siglo para mi —confesó poniéndola sobre sus pies.

—No seas tontito, exageras —respondió observando al mago, seguía siendo el mismo que ella había dejado para ir a cubrir aquel trabajo en el Ministerio francés.

—No me importa lo que digas —susurró aún con los labios curvados, la miró a los ojos justo antes de zambullirse en sus labios, dándole un beso ansioso, lleno de anhelo y amor. Si estuvieran en su departamento y no en una zona de aparición de viajes internacionales, ya la estaría desnudando, tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella, que no sabía cómo se había contenido de no tomar un traslador e ir cada noche Francia.

Victoire soltó una risa y lo apartó suavemente. —Basta, estás como un loco desesperado.

—Así me siento —confesó ceñudo.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí… estoy tan cansada.

Soltó basto que ella dijera eso, para que él tomará su bolsa y la rodeará por la cintura. Se apareció en su departamento en cuestión de segundos.

Ella se separó observando el lugar, se sentía tan ajena a él. —¿Por qué no hay luz aquí? ¿Olvidaste pagar el servicio?

—No —dijo sintiendo la emoción crecer. Con ayuda de su varita se encendieron las luces, pero sólo a medias, dejando el ambiente propicio para el romanticismo.

Victoire se quedó quieta observando la mesa preparada para una cena especial, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Teddy la rodeó por detrás, tomando su mano y deslizando un anillo corte princesa en su dedo.

—Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo y no quiero posponerlo más. Se que tarde en pedírtelo, pero lo entendí en el momento en que partiste a Francia. No deseo ser más sólo tu novio, quiero ser tu esposo para así poder estar juntos y no dejarte ir jamás. ¿Me harás el honor de casarte conmigo? —Había estado practicando tanto su discurso, para terminar diciendo lo primero que había pasado en su mente, esperaba no haberlo arruinado por dejarse llevar por la emoción y a juzgar por la expresión de ella, había logrado sorprenderla.

Y el resto de la noche pareció estar envuelta en una nube de felicidad, pero si tan sólo él hubiese puesto más atención en las señales, se habría dado cuenta que todo había cambiado, pero se había dejado cegar por su amor, el deseo y la pasión.

 ***º*º*º**

Despertó a la mañana siguiente en un enredo de sabanas, buscó a su prometida, pero ella no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó confundido, no había rastros de ella en la habitación, ni siquiera estaba su ropa.

—Tory —dijo alzando su voz aún ronca. Halló con que cubrir su desnudez y salió a la sala, ahí tampoco estaba, pero bastó que llegara a la cocina para encontrar la respuesta que anoche se había demorado en darle.

Una carta y un anillo lo esperaban junto a una bandeja de desayuno frío.

Así fue como Teddy supo que había sido rechazado y dejado, los detalles eran aún peores. Ella había conocido a otro hombre y había decidido mudarse definitivamente a Francia, pues le habían ofrecido la plaza en el Ministerio.

Había tratado por todos los medios de hablar con ella, de convencerla de volver, incluso le había prometido dejar atrás aquel episodio dónde ella lo había engañado y aún siendo tan patético, entregándole su corazón nuevamente sobre sus manos, Victoire se había ido sin más, escapándosele de las manos.

Los Weasleys sólo sabían que habían terminado y que ella había decidido irse a Francia, muchos eran los rumores, pero por aprecio a él, hacían cómo si no supieran nada.

Los días miserables de Edward Lupin comenzaron ahí, después de años de estar con una sola mujer se encontraba solo y estaba lejos de ser feliz por ello. Lo había dejado roto, inservible… todos sus planes se habían ido al carajo, al igual que sus sueños.

Nunca volvería a ser feliz, ni a amar de nuevo.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily Luna a sus dieciocho años se encontraba en su mejor momento, ya no tenía que estar recluida en el colegio y podía todos los días salir, sentirse libre y lo mejor de todo, se encontraba estudiando periodismo, aún no hallaba un trabajo de medio tiempo y eso era porqué había rechazado la oferta de entrar en _El Profeta_ como practicante y también en _El_ _Quisquilloso_.

No deseaba la ayuda de su madre, ni tampoco la de su madrina Luna, no por arrogante, si no porque quería hacerlo por si misma, aunque siendo ya hija de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley muchas puertas se le habían abierto y ninguna que a ella le gustara, por lo que había decidido no usar sus apellidos y ponerse Evans —por esos tiempos pocos recordaban que era el nombre de soltera de su abuela, pero también era un apellido común entre hijos de muggles— y para ayudarse a no ser reconocida usaría un encantamiento glamur, el cuál la haría lucir como Luna Evans y no como Lily Luna Potter.

El encantamiento glamur no la haría verse como una super modelo, ni nada por el estilo, sería únicamente un disfraz que la ayudaría a abrirse paso en el medio y cuando lo lograra, revelaría su verdadera identidad.

Si era sincera, tal vez exageraba al querer usar un encantamiento glamur, pues había cambiado mucho durante ese último verano, atrás había quedado su imagen de colegiala. Además aún estaba creciendo y lo agradecía, no quería quedarse tan enana y no estaría mal que sus curvas aumentaran otro poco, pero eso ya era soñar mucho. Estaba destinada a no ser exuberante como Roxanne, ni una belleza veela como Victorie y Nique. Tampoco podría ser estilizada y castaña como Lucy, ni rubia como Molly. Mucho menos tener los rizos y ojos azules de Rose. De hecho no era cómo ninguna de sus primas, aunque compartían rasgos en común y en algunos casos el color del cabello.

Ella sólo era Lily a secas, la chica que aún estaba buscando su lugar en el mundo mágico.

Entró a su casa con su frescura, venía de pasar un buen rato con sus amigas y eso la tenía con el ánimo en alto. Caminó distraída por la sala tarareando y bailando una canción cuando se topó de frente con los pectorales de una persona.

Se quitó los lentes y se sobó su frente. —¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Teddy! ¿Podrías tener más cuidado por dónde te apareces?

—Lo siento —gruñó.

Lilu se quedó quieta echándole una buena mirada. —No te ofendas, pero estás hecho un asco —profirió con una mueca. No es que pareciera un mendigo, pero vaya que estaba a años luz del hombre que había estado en su graduación de Hogwarts y con el que alguna vez tuvo un tonto enamoramiento infantil que había superado ya. Llevaba la barba larga y tenía el cabello en un tono rata, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar que no había dormido y todo él exhalaba "dejado" y "perdedor".

Respiró largamente, observándolo andar a la sala. Ella ya había tenido el corazón roto, cortesía del idiota de Lex McLaggen, pero definitivamente no había acabado siendo una mierda como lo era Ted ahora y lo agradecía profundamente.

—Así me siento.

Lily rodó sus ojos y se sentó a su lado. —Deberías seguir tu vida, así cómo ella lo hace.

—Honestamente Lily, no quiero hablar de eso.

De ser otro tipo ya se hubiese ido, pero lo apreciaba y no quería verlo así como un zombi. —¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

—¿Aceptar qué…? —preguntó molesto— Sólo nos hemos dado un tiempo, ella volverá pronto.

Lily enarcó su ceja ante esa bobada. Era claro que estaba sumido en la negación. —Lo que tú necesitas es volver a divertirte, salir con otras chicas, ir de fiesta… deja de ser un masoquista.

Teddy bufó, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos. _«Lo qué me faltaba, los consejos de una niña.»_

—No y preferiría que me dejarás solo...

—Ni siquiera sigas, salgamos… tienes la suerte de que no tenga nada que hacer y estoy segura que tú tampoco —comentó animada.

—No te ofendas, pero no vine a verte a ti... quiero ver a mi padrino, no estaba en el Ministerio.

—Bueno él no esta aquí y hoy es el día en que sale con mi madre, ¿lo olvidaste?

Teddy cerró sus ojos con fuerza, era cierto… estaba hecho un imbécil.

—Entonces estás libre —mencionó traviesa.

—Lily…

—No te dejaré en paz hasta que me acompañes —amenazó.

Él refunfuñó por otro largo rato antes de ser arrastrado por el tornado de energía y alegría que era Lily.

Lo que él nunca pensó es que estando con ella, la vida le tuviera preparado otro giro y uno que lo haría cuestionarse cómo quería seguir viviendo y con quién.

 ***º*º*º**

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**

*º*º*º

Si gustan pueden unirse al grupo Teddy & Lily (corazón símbolo) en facebook.

 **Summary completo** : Teddy se encuentra viviendo una de las mejores épocas de su vida, tiene una hermosa novia y ha sido ascendido a Jefe de escuadrón de aurores, pero su idílica felicidad empieza a desmoronarse cuando ella decide mudarse a Francia. Lily Luna "su pequeña hermana" egresada de Hogwarts, decide irrumpir en su vida como un vendaval, dándole un completo giro lleno de alegría, diversión... mostrándole que no todo esta terminado para él.

Los prejuicios, el pasado y el peligro pondrán a prueba este amor. ¿Lograran superar todos los obstáculos?

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	2. Descubriéndote

**_Disclaimer_ :** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN  
**

 ** _By_**

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 ***** _Nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas, y cuando crees conocerlas, te sorprenden._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Descubriéndote.**_

La playa.

Fue ahí donde Lily llevó a Teddy, un lugar que jamás hubiese imaginado.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, vengo cuando me siento triste, quiero estar sola o simplemente para pensar y pasar el rato. Sabes cuánto me gusta nadar y a veces una piscina no me basta, quiero sentir la fuerza de las olas, el aroma del mar, la arena en mis píes…

—¿Me has traído a nadar? —inquirió escéptico.

—No seas apático, eso es peor que ser dejado —comentó medio en broma, logrando que él apretara sus dientes, no estaba de humor para esto.

—Me largo.

—Espera —pidió, tomando su brazo—, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi.

Ted frunció su ceño, mientras sus ojos ámbar se encontraban con los verde olivo. No lo obligó a quedarse, pero él notó la suplica en la forma en que mantenía su agarre. Su cuerpo perdió tensión, accediendo, no es cómo si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

—El atardecer es hermoso aquí —mencionó sonriendo con la sensación de triunfo burbujeando en su interior. Revisó su bolso, sacando su varita y dos escobas miniatura que se agrandaron con apenas unas palabras—. Vamos, volemos… aunque primero es mejor que nos quitemos la ropa.

Él arqueó sus cejas confundido y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, al comprender que ella no estaba bromeando.

 _«¿Dónde quedó la chica tímida que conocía?»._

—¿Sabes qué es de mala educación mirar fijamente?

Teddy carraspeó y se giró, una sensación de nervios se disparó por su cuerpo. extrañado y casi sin pensarlo comenzó a desvestirse.

Lily sonrió al ver que había logrado su meta, estaba domando a la bestia en la que se había convertido Teddy. Victoire era horrible por haberle hecho esto, no por dejarlo, si no por la forma en que lo había hecho, ella ya no se tragaba el cuento de que había terminado con él por una oportunidad de desarrollo personal en Francia.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Hugo dejó que Lily siguiera robando comida de su plato, era algo a lo que ya estaba_ _acostumbrado. Ella siempre quería que pidieran cosas distintas para poder probar, era una manía que no había podido quitarle._

— _¿Has visto a Teddy?_

— _No realmente —respondió tomando un sorbo de agua._

— _Lo vi en casa de los abuelos, esta deshecho. Ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar que lo suyo con Victoi_ _r_ _e terminó._

 _Lily dejó caer sus hombro_ _s_ _, su rostro se apagó un poco. —No entiendo cómo es qué esto pasó._

— _Nique dejó escapar que su hermana consiguió alguien allá._

— _¿Lo engañó? —preguntó estupefacta._

— _¿No la crees capaz?_

 _El enojo creció rápidamente en Lily hasta hacerla ver rojo. —La creo capaz de muchas cosas, pero pensé que ellos terminarían casados, que ella en verdad lo quería._

 _Hugo hundió sus hombros y siguió comiendo, ahora que Lily no podía robarle nada._

— _Es una loba marina…_

*º*º*º

No era tan desinhibida para quedarse desnuda y menos frente a él, que aunque ya no lo veía como su _crush_ eterno, ni tampoco su hermano, seguía siendo alguien que le imponía. Mantuvo su conjunto de ropa interior que por suerte no era el más feo ni el más viejo, era uno decente en color turquesa.

Tomó el mango de la escoba y ladeó su cuerpo hacia él. Cuando sus ojos lo encontraron supo que aún cuando era un desastre, al menos no había descuidado su cuerpo, debía seguir corriendo y haciendo flexiones.

El calor creció en ella como una hoguera, cuando él se volteó por completo, quedándose sólo en bóxer negro. Entre más edad tenía más interesante se volvía, algo que no le sucedía a muchos y ni siquiera estaba haciendo uso de su poder.

Se sacudió la cabeza, para reordenar sus pensamientos, no necesitaba correr para el lado equivocado, debía mantener en mente el objetivo de esta salida.

—Te veo en el cielo —mencionó con la voz ligeramente afectada.

Teddy no había dicho nada, no porqué no pudiera, si no porque Lily estaba tomándolo desprevenido de muchas formas, primero con aquella confianza que no le conocía y luego al mostrarse así. Por Morgana, habían pasado años desde que la había visto en un bikini, y este no lo era, pero dejaba ver la misma cantidad de piel y ahora en honor a la verdad ella estaba hecha toda una señorita.

Y en este momento no podía evitar que sus ojos fuesen al movimiento de su cadera redondeada, cubierta apenas por esa panty. La cascada de cabello rojo con puntas plateadas, sacaba destellos contra el sol, bailando con la brisa marina.

Tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca y tragar en seco, estaba en problemas, porque estaba viéndola como un hombre ve a una mujer. No cómo su hermano, porque eso era _—_ aunque no compartieran lazos sanguíneos _—_ , habían crecido juntos; él ya estaba entrando en la pubertad cuando ella nació y la había sostenido entre sus brazos miles de veces. Era su hermanita…

Se sintió horrible de sólo analizarlo, pero aún así su entrepierna se mostró interesada en seguir apreciándola de esa manera.

Justo ahora tenía que venir a descubrir que no estaba arruinado sexualmente, que si podía desear a otras chicas que no fuesen Victoire.

Lily se subió a su escoba sin problemas, se hizo un amarrado de su cabello con ayuda de su varita y entonces si se elevó por arriba del mar azul, dejando que las puntas de sus pies lo tocaran.

Y cuando se creyó listo para salir de su encandilamiento lujurioso, viene esto y lo hace volver a caer bajo su encanto.

Lily hizo un par de piruetas, disfrutando del buen clima y de la sensación de libertad que le daba volar. Dejando atrás lo que había sentido en la playa. Para cuando notó que seguía sola, ya habían pasado varios minutos. Se detuvo y vio a Teddy aún sobre la arena, observándola nuevamente de forma extraña y sin pestañear.

 _«¿Qué le sucede ahora? ¿Qué me salió otro ojo y no me entere? ¿Serán estrías? En verdad esta logrando ponerme nerviosa.»_

Intrigada y ligeramente incomoda descendió hasta llegar cerca de él. —¿Piensas quedarte cómo gárgola ahí o vendrás conmigo?

Él reaccionó sonriendo, tratando de aparentar una normalidad que estaba lejos de sentir. —Únicamente me tomaba unos minutos para apreciar el lugar —reveló improvisando. Avergonzado trató de cubrir su estado y se dirigió hacia la escoba.

Iba a tener que volar justo cómo lo odiaba, con dolor en los testículos, no le había pasado eso… desde Hogwarts.

Lily Luna se movió hacia el mar, tocando con su mano derecha el agua. Teddy estaba actuando tan raro que la desconcertaba y hacia que su mente disparara pensamientos contradictorios.

Teddy había jugado Quidditch para Hufflepuff, en la posición de golpeador, haciendo un gran papel. Le gustaba siempre recordárselo a James, cuando hablaban de sus viejos equipos en Hogwarts.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación, ¿cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había estado montado sobre una escoba por placer y no por trabajo, monitoreando una zona o persiguiendo un criminal?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de pensar en Victoire y sus problemas, pero fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, porque así pudo dejarse ir, escuchando el sonido del mar, el viento en sus oídos.

Esto era vida.

Lily lo dejó ser, la sonrisa de alegría por su triunfo fue tan amplia como su boca se lo permitió. Finalmente después de un rato de dejarlo solo se alineó junto a él.

—¿Aún quieres irte?

—Calla.

Ella soltó una risa divertida, golpeó de forma amistosa su hombro con el de él. —Demos una carrera.

—Perderás —dijo de forma burlona.

—Arrogante, haré que sólo veas la parte trasera de mi escoba…

—Pruébalo —profirió entrecerrando sus ojos, aceptando el reto.

—Lo haré, el primero que llegue al mar abierto gana.

—Hecho.

Ni siquiera contó, ni dio la palabra de salida, sólo se lanzó y cumplió lo que le había dicho; lo dejó ver la parte trasera de su escoba, aunque él estaba en realidad viendo otra parte trasera y lo hizo por un par de minutos antes de despabilarse e inclinarse sobre la Saeta y hacer uso de sus tácticas de vuelo y trucos. Pronto le dio alcance y se rio cuando ella lo vio como si fuera una aparición…

—Te haré morder el polvo.

—En tus sueños —respondió Lily, luchando por sacarle más provecho a su escoba, pero pronto él comenzó a tomar la delantera y la línea de meta se acercaba con rapidez. Lily Luna no estaba dispuesta a perder, así que decidió hacer un cambio de planes, se acercó lo más que pudo a él, soltó el mango de su escoba y se lanzó abrazándolo por el cuello, logrando que ambos cayeran al mar.

Se hundieron un par de metros, Lily lo soltó al momento de entrar en el agua. Salieron poco después a flote y ella no pudo evitar reír después de sacar un poco de agua.

—Eres una tramposa —reclamó sin estar realmente enojado. Ahora entendía por qué se habían quedado sólo en ropa interior. Su intención había sido siempre la de sumergirlo en el mar.

—Culpable —repuso sacándole la lengua.

—Ahora verás.

Ella comenzó a aventarle agua y Teddy alargó sus brazos para alcanzarla, pero lo evitó pateándolo.

—¿Acaso eres una niña?

—Alcánzame, viejo. —Se burló, nadando de regreso.

Lupin soltó una carcajada. —¿Viejo? Ahora te demostrare que no es así.

Estuvieron jugueteando hasta que el cielo se llenó de estrellas y la oscuridad comenzó a cubrirlos. Lily convocó las escobas que no se habían dañado gracias al hechizo impermeabilizante con que venían, las sacaron del mar, dejándolas sobre la playa.

Ella se dejó caer en la arena mojada, buscando recuperar un poco de aliento. Teddy hizo lo mismo, se quedó cerca de ella, recostado, mirando el cielo.

—¿Valió la pena traerte? —preguntó Lils, poniéndose de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano, mientras su codo reposaba en la arena.

—Fue buena idea —reconoció.

—Este eres tú, no ese chico malhumorado, espero que comiences a recordarlo — murmuró mientras Teddy se quedaba callado, sintiendo que la seriedad comenzaba a adueñarse de él—. Ni si quiera pienses en eso —dijo hundiendo su dedo en su costado, logrando que él se quejara. Ella suspiró contenta y se recostó de nuevo—. Quedémonos un rato más… y después me invitarás a cenar, muero de hambre.

Teddy la miró de reojo, estaba intrigado y asombrado en igual manera por esta jovencita, ¿cuánto había sido la última vez que había salido con ella?, ¿el verano anterior?, ¿la navidad pasada? No podía recordarlo, probablemente ni siquiera fuese tanto tiempo y ella había estado ahí, pero él había estado con los demás en las reuniones —o mejor dicho con Victoire—, apenas cruzando saludos y unas palabras con ella.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan mandona? Sólo te falta poner los brazos como jarras, inclinarte un poco… y serás tu abuela Molly.

—¡Eres un grosero! ¡Mi abuela es la mejor, mantuvo a todos sus hijos a raya! Y justo ahora su ejemplo me sirvió para traerte aquí y no esta mal.

—Pobre del que sea tu novio. —Se burló.

—¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Eso es obvio… bajo las piernas de mi prima… —murmuró casi para sí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alcanzando a oír algo, que si lo molestó no le importó tanto como su curiosidad.

Lily se giró quedando boca abajo con sus brazos cruzados bajo su mentón. —Edward Lupin, temo que no lo sabes, pero… prefiero a las chicas, no estoy interesada en novios… ni penes —declaró resuelta dejando que sus ojos fueran hasta la parte sur de él. Y bendito su buen gusto para elegir ropa interior y que no fueran la payasada que habían usado sus hermanos cuando era chicos con tontos dibujos, porque dejaba ver la silueta de su paquete y no era nada pequeño. Apartó la mirada antes de que se sonrojara furiosamente y soltara una risa tonta o peor aún que en verdad comenzara a afectarle y su mente pervertida reinara en ella haciéndola fantasear cosas que no debía.

Su seriedad casi se quiebra con la expresión primero escéptica de él, pero cómo no le veía ni un gramo de chiste en su cara, comenzó a creer que era cierto y era realmente divertido ver todas las expresiones que iban y venían en él. Era una pena que su cabello no cambiara de color, porque sería divertido verlo como una ruleta de luces.

Otra cosa para estar molesta con Vicky, haber hecho que él no pudiera cambiar a gusto.

—Hey, ¿estás en contra? —preguntó utilizando su mejor tono ofendido.

—No... bueno… ¿cuándo?... ¿tus padres saben?

Ella exhaló con aire aburrido. —Sí… fue una escena monumental cuando se los dije, pero ya lo aceptaron… James incluso me halló a la mitad de una sesión de besos apasionados con Leanne, casi se cae de espaldas, aunque juro que más que espantarse se excitó —contó sin parpadear, divirtiéndose. Merlín estaba echa toda una pequeña mentirosa, sus dotes actorales estaban mejorando, no tanto para ser una actriz, pero se las estaba arreglando bastante bien.

Teddy estaba pasmado ante su brutal sinceridad, pero algo en todo eso, parecía no tener sentido para él, ¿y si le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Vamos a vestirnos, comienza a hacer frío —señaló levantándose.

Ted la imitó y la siguió hasta dónde ella estaba, sacudiendo sus pantalones. Le tomó el brazo para voltearla hacia él. —¿Estás de broma?

—¿Qué? Oh… ¿tú también?, ¿acaso nadie lo puede aceptar bien?

—Lily si estás bromeando…

—No… y es mejor que no lo hables con los demás, aún están sensibles, no quiero salir corriendo de la casa porque no me dejan andar con quién quiero.

Él la soltó creyéndole de momento. La dejó vestirse y fue por su ropa.

 _«¿Será verdad? No tiene por qué molestarme, es algo normal… novios, novias, sigue siendo lo mismo.»_

Su instinto de auror aún seguía tintineando, pero lo dejó pasar, después de todo eso hacia las cosas más fáciles, así no habría oportunidad de malos entendidos entre ellos.

 ***º*º*º**

La cena fue igual de agradable para Teddy, Lily en verdad lo absorbía, hacía que su mente estuviera concentrada completamente en ella con todo lo que decía, hablaba demasiado, pero le gustaba oírla tan llena de vida, contenta, teniendo tantos planes.

Cuando llegó a su departamento la sombra de la tristeza seguía ahí, persiguiéndolo, aguardando el momento para atacarlo. No era fácil dejar ir, pero lo que lo alivió de ser consumido de nuevo por eso, fue Lily.

No entendía del todo que fuese lesbiana, de hecho no le creía mucho y dejando eso, la forma en que le había hecho correr la sangre, avivando su deseo, lo desconcertaba. Eso no era nada bueno, tal vez los cables se le habían cruzado, estar sin sexo tanto tiempo lo estaba dañando… demasiada energía acumulada.

Por suerte para él no estuvo mucho tiempo sólo _—_ ni pensando cosas raras _—_ , Derek su amigo inefable apareció decidido a sacarlo de su cueva.

—Esta noche no puedes negarte a acompañarme, todos vamos a reunirnos.

—Lo hacen siempre, cada viernes.

—Y tú tienes siglos sin ir, no te hemos visto ni el polvo.

—No exageres.

—Vamos… quedarte aquí es de viejos… ya tendrás muchos años por delante para hacerlo.

Teddy no se resistió, se dejó llevar por su amigo. Tal vez estar con ellos lo ayudará y no estaría ahí, haciéndole el amor al recuerdo de Victoire otra noche más.

 ***º*º*º**

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**


	3. Tal vez

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 ***** _Si tú supieras lo que siento por ti, serias calor a mi frío y yo sería tu abrigo. –_ _ **Divino**_ _._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Tal vez después.**_

Lily asistió a la Academia como cualquier otro día, pero había estado mucho más distraída que de costumbre en sus clases, en la primera hora había respondido mal a la pregunta del profesor, en la segunda no había logrado acabar la actividad y en la tercera la cámara se le había caído en medio de la práctica en el exterior.

—Pero, ¿qué te sucede? —cuestionó Lexie, al salir del aula.

—Nada —murmuró, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo. Había estado saliendo con Teddy demasiado y comenzaba a sentirse confundida, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía pensar cosas que no debía.

—Has estado actuando muy raro —comentó Freya.

—No busquen dónde no hay.

—Es un chico de seguro —comentó Leanne estrechando sus ojos con sospecha.

Ella sonrió de forma floja. —No hay nada, además ese chico, cree que tengo encuentros sexuales contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sonrojándose— ¿Le has hecho de nuevo esa broma a un chico?

Las demás rieron de la reacción, incluso Lily lo hizo, alzó sus hombros en un gesto relajado.

—Bromeaba, pero al parecer se me fue la mano…

—Estás más loca que una cabra —Se quejó Leanne—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿para alejarlo?

—No, sólo estaba jugando.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de explicar cuando Lex McLaggen apareció, tenía su cabello rubio rizado cayendo sobre sus ojos, era atractivo y también peligroso —no delincuente sino más bien patán, la pesadilla de los padres—. En tiempos pasados eso le había gustado, pero la emoción, atracción y el amor, se habían extinguido conforme más lo conocía, pero lo que le había puesto el final, era que él la había engañado con otra.

—Hey Lily, vamos a tomar algo.

—¿No entiendes qué lo hemos dejado? —respondió ella malhumorada.

—Sabes qué no es así, ambos seguimos deseando esto —alegó invadiendo su espacio y rodeando con un brazo su cintura.

—No, esta acabado, termino, no te quiero ver más… aléjate —dijo aventándolo.

—¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a tu papi? ¿Oh sí el Salvador del mundo mágico vendrá arreglarme los problemas con mi novio? —comentó de forma burlesca— Sí le dirás, dile también lo bien que la pasábamos cuando estábamos en mi cama, cuánto me rogaste…

Lily cambió de color, dejó caer su bolso y sin más le estampó su puño en la cara. —No necesito de mi papá para hacer esto o esto —agregó dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna— y no vuelvas a buscarme —advirtió sacando su varita—. _Mocomurciélago._

Sus amigas tuvieron que alejarla, porqué ella parecía una fiera dispuesta a acabar con él.

—¡Lily, por Merlín!… ¡si que le has dado una buena! —comentó Lexie entre risas.

—¡Se lo merecía! ¡No sé qué pensé al estar con él!

—Había sido encantador contigo —recordó Freya con una mueca.

—No vale la pena pensar en eso —comentó Leanne, dándole su bolso.

Lils asintió furiosa, le punzaba la mano y ya no tenía ganas de nada. —Chicas mejor me voy.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Lexie— Tenemos planes de ir al restaurante chino.

—Esto me puso de malhumor, vayan sin mi.

—Lily.

—Estaré bien —comentó sonriéndo, para tranquilizarlas.

 ***º*º*º**

Hugo apareció por la casa de los Potter por la tarde, al entrar en la habitación de Lily, tuvo que sortear en reguero en el piso, hasta llegar a ella.

—Demonios Lu, arregla esto…

—Suenas cómo mi madre —comentó aventándole un cojín.

Él soltó una risita y fue ha acostarse a su lado. —Me duele la mano.

—¿Fuiste una torpe y caíste mal?

—Ojala…

Se la mostró y Hugo de inmediato notó sus nudillos rojos. —¿A quién le pegaste?

—A Lex.

—¡Por todas las gárgolas, ¿por qué me perdí eso?!

—Tonto… fue a verme y pura basura salió de su boca.

—Vamos Lils, dejemos que tu padre le de un susto o al menos James y Fred, seguro que hasta se orina en sus pantalones.

—Mataría por ver eso —respondió con una sonrisa, imaginándose la situación.

—Piénsalo.

Ella negó y disfrutó del masaje que le estaba dando él en su mano. —Pensé que no vendrías hoy.

—Quería hablar contigo, de hecho yo pensé que no te encontraría ahora que has decido hacerte mejor amiga de Teddy.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó divertida, le quitó su mano y se giró para recargarse en su torso, que ya no era más flácido. Hugo se había vuelto jugador de Quidditch, había renunciado a seguir el negocio familiar en la tienda de Sortilegios, pero quizás cuando fuese mayor y con lesiones es dónde estaría.

Los ojos castaños de Hugo se volvieron dos rendijas. —No.

—Nadie te esta robando a tu mejor amiga —comentó pellizcando sus mejillas.

—Basta, estás loca —dijo alejándola de su cara adolorida.

—Sigues siendo mi favorito para cometer incesto —repuso sólo para molestar.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero te recuerdo que Teddy no es de la familia cómo tal, no hay genes Weasley ni Potter en él.

Ella se sentó y lo miró mal. —Eso fue cruel.

—Oh vamos, has estado jugando estas últimas semanas con él, ¿crees qué estoy ciego? Sé que una vez no lo viste de forma fraternal.

—¡Tenía catorce! —resolvió.

—¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? —cuestionó, crispando sus cejas.

—Eres un entrometido —contestó pegándole con su peluche de Jack Skelington—. Odio que me conozcas tanto.

—Lu no vayas por ese camino, Teddy tiene el corazón roto por Victoire, es el peor momento para fijarte en él…

Lily se levantó, apretó su boca sintiendo la amargura subir por su garganta. —Lo sé.

Hugo fue hasta ella, abrazándola. —Es el mejor tipo que te ha gustado, pero sólo digo que no ahora, tal vez después cuando él este estable y no sea una bestia multicolor, aunque parece más tejón, ¿le está rindiendo honor a su Casa?

Recargó su cabeza en su hombro, Hugo era como su alma gemela, era un bobo a veces, pero la comprendía mejor que nadie y sabía cosas de ella que no podía decírselas a nadie más y lo mejor de todo no tenía prejuicios, no le importaba que a ella le hubiese gustado el novio de una de sus primas.

—Tonto —dijo curvando sus labios.

—Sólo bromeaba.

—No lo hagas, que tú eres peor cuando te dejan…

—No sé de qué me hablas.

La risa de Lily llenó el cuarto. —Te grabaré cuando estas llorando por esas mujeres nefastas que te buscas.

—Entonces yo expondré esa foto penosa de ti cuando tenías quince y te emborrachaste. ´

—¡Eres un escreguto vil… Hugo Weasley!

 ***º*º*º**

Teddy aborrecía el trabajo de escritorio, él era un hombre de acción, no de papeles.

—Esto apesta.

—¿Aún no te has acostumbrado a tu lugar, Lupin? —profirió Messon Griffin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Messon era el dolor de culo que Teddy había tenido que soportar desde Hogwarts, el muy mal nacido, lo había seguido con su estupidez hasta la Academia de Aurores y después al Departamento. Afortunadamente no trabajaban juntos, cada uno estaba en un escuadrón.

Teddy se había hecho Jefe de un escuadrón justo antes de que Victoire regresara y su ruptura viniera a joder todo, logrando que él se desconcentrara en varias misiones, por lo que Harry, decidió ponerlo a hacer trabajo escrito, se quejó, pero sólo logró empeorar todo y su padrino lo amenazó con mandarlo a descansar.

—Cuida tu lengua Messon, no sea que también te la vayan a cortar con un _Diffindo_ —soltó filoso, hacia unos meses un criminal le había cortado la mano en medio de un duelo, por lo que ahora usaba una prótesis moderna que _casi_ podía pasar por real.

Griffin se acercó a él tomándolo de la chaqueta de su uniforme. —Imbécil…

Edward se levantó, apartando sus sucias manos de él. —Largo antes de que te parta la cara aquí.

Sus facciones se endurecieron y su mirada se volvió peligrosa.

—¿Señoritas no irán a golpearse sin mi? Si no estoy, no es una fiesta —anunció James con su característico humor.

—Lárgate Potter. Esto no es tú asunto —escupió rabioso.

—Ya veremos —contestó arremangándose la chaqueta. Les dio una mirada a los compinches de Griffin, esto iba a ponerse interesante.

Messon se lanzó sobre Teddy, que tenía más que ganas de destrozar y la energía necesaria para hacerlo. El nuevo puño se estrelló en el costado de Teddy, cuando este le atinó en la cara, rompiéndole el labio. Se encogió un poco por el dolor, pero aún así no se retiró, le aventó una patada para tirarlo al suelo, pero Messon se movió esquivándola.

James se las arregló para mantener a raya a Jeff y Roger, que no dudaron en querer intervenir.

Ted tenía la ceja cortada, un hilo de sangre le recorría el rostro. Se pasó la mano por la boca escupiendo sangre. Ese hijo de Morgana se las pagaría, se prensaron en un abrazo violento cayendo sobre el escritorio, arrastrando los informes.

Lupin se lo sacó de encima antes que cayeran al suelo, en dónde no paró de propinarle golpes, que Messon trataba de rechazar con sus brazos.

En tanto, James había sido superado y estaba acorralado contra la pared, siendo golpeado por ambos magos.

Un desplegué de magia poderosa los hizo salir volando, hasta pegarlos a la pared de fondo. —¿Así es cómo trabajan? No me interesa quién lo inició o por qué, pero esto no volverá a ocurrir. Están suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, fuera de mi vista. ¡Ahora! —ordenó Harry, taladrándolos con su mirada. Su máscara de furia no era algo que debía tomarse en broma.

James por supuesto que trató de disuadirlo, Messon incluso lo siguió hasta su oficina, pero fue expulsado. Teddy maldijo por lo bajo y estrelló su puño en la primera pared que topó, peor que haber sido relegado a un escritorio, era haber sido sacado por completo.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily apareció por el departamento de Teddy por la noche, lo buscó por la sala. Era sorprendente que mantuviera el lugar ordenado sin ayuda de un elfo. Estaba por ir a revisar el cuarto, cuando él apareció con sólo una toalla. Ella se le quedó viendo petrificada, apenas con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus ojos lo recorrieron sin pudor, era una imagen suculenta y vaya que logró sacudirla por dentro.

—Hola Lily, ¿no te importa o sí? —comentó con una sonrisa divertida, alzando su ceja dándole un aire provocador.

Ella reaccionó echándose a reír más fuerte de lo que pretendía. —No, ¿recuerdas? Cero atracción por el _six pack_ —dijo señalando su abdomen de forma nerviosa.

Ted dejó escapar una risa oscura, que le enchinó la piel a Lily, que apenas estaba logrando no quedarse embobada y seguir con sus ojos el recorrido de esas gotas de agua que se perdían en la toalla.

—Iré a ponerme algo encima.

Cuando él desapareció, ella exhaló de forma ruidosa y se tapó el rostro, regañándose de forma silenciosa.

 _«¿Por qué sigo con esa tonta broma?»._

Genial, ella sola se estaba boicoteando aún antes de estar en la mira de él, cómo si no fuese suficiente con ser la prima de su ex, su prácticamente hermanita y menor por 10 años.

Se dejó caer en el sillón abatida. Teddy apareció minutos después vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla de negro y un suéter gris.

—No te ves bien.

Ella ladeó su rostro, observando los golpes que él tenía. Los había notado desde que había llegado, pero con él trabajo que él tenía, era fácil suponer que podía salir herido y ella no había querido actuar como una asustadiza o correr a él alarmada, sino como la chica que había crecido con un padre y ahora un hermano auror, que no haría un escándalo por magulladuras.

—Mira quién lo dice

Teddy se dejó caer a su lado haciendo un gesto desenfadado. —Estaré curado en unos días.

—¿Saliste en una misión?

—¡Qué va! Me pelee con un idiota y ahora estoy fuera por tiempo indefinido.

—Parece que hoy fue el día de pelea con los idiotas —comentó con sarcasmo enseñándole su mano.

Teddy se la tomó, viendo sus nudillos con el ceño fruncido. Su mano era demasiado delicada para andar propinando golpes. —Pensé que no tenías problemas con chicos —mencionó de forma casual.

—¡Juró por la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que él fue el que me buscó! —contestó arrugando su nariz con molestia.

—Lils, si tienes problemas con alguien…

—¿Te encargarías por mi? —preguntó divertida, disfrutando del toque de él que aún sostenía su mano, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su zona adolorida.

—¿Quieres qué lo haga? —cuestionó en el mismo.

—Sería grandioso.

—Aunque Harry podría hacer mejor papel que yo o James.

Ella negó hundiéndose en el sillón. —No quiero contárselo… a veces todo es sobre él, me halagan por ser su hija, me molestan o se acercan a mi con intenciones ocultas, quiero poder resolver mis problemas sola.

—Los puños no son la solución.

—Ahora suenas como mi padre.

—Es porqué es cierto, pero aún están los duelos, ahí si patéales el trasero.

Ella notó la chispa de humor en la voz de él. —No hablas en serio.

—No, no quiero que acabes con ellos y termines en Azkaban.

—Ahora suenas como mi madre.

—¿Tan viejo soy? —mencionó cambiando su rostro por uno con arrugas.

—¡Basta! —dijo riendo— Veo que tu metamorfismo va mejor.

—Tiene sus momentos —musitó encogiendo sus hombros, volviendo a la normalidad. Soltó su mano y sus ojos se llenaron de seriedad—. ¿Por qué te molestó ese troll?

Lily se quedó callada, era un buen momento para contarle que no era lesbiana y que había tenido el mal gusto de tener como novio a McLaggen, pero no se sentía bien hablar de eso con él. De hecho no quería hablar de sus ex, ni escucharlo a él hablar de las suyas, aunque eso era imposible, dada la relación que ambos compartían con la mayor "ex".

—A veces los trolls son sólo eso, ¿o por qué razón tú te peleaste con ese tipo?

—Bingo —respondió alzando la comisura izquierda de su boca. Era rápido para captar, ella no quería hablar de eso y aunque tenía curiosidad, no la iba a presionar.

—¿Quieres que le eche un ojo a eso? —preguntó señalando sus heridas.

—No es necesario.

—Lo haré… ¿dónde tienes un botiquín?

—Sólo veamos una película.

Lilu se levantó sin hacerle mucho caso. —¿Está en la cocina?

—No desistirás —murmuró observando su determinación.

—No.

—Sobre el librero.

Le tomó apenas un par de segundos alcanzarlo. —¿Sabías qué mi segunda opción de carrera era estudiar para sanadora?

—¿Y cuál era la tercera?

—El Quidditch —respondió con una gran sonrisa, amaba escuchar a su madre hablar de los tiempos en los que había sido jugadora, disfrutaba cuando Hugo hablaba sobre eso y el deporte la entusiasmaba, además tenía la ventaja de los viajes y la adrenalina de los juegos.

—¿Nunca quisiste ser auror?

—Ese es el sueño de James, no mío —dijo tomando un algodón con desinfectante, se inclinó sobre Teddy, acercándose lo suficiente a él, dejando que sus rostros estuvieran cerca—. Lo siento, olvido que también es el tuyo… no creo que mi papá quisiera que alguien más siguiera sus pasos.

—Probablemente sea así, pero es porque eres su consentida. Antes de ponerte en peligro en una misión, preferiría ser comido por un Cola Cuerno.

—Oh vamos, el consentido siempre has sido tú —contestó dejando caer el algodón sobre su ceja.

Teddy experimentó un ardor que lo hizo gruñir. —Lo has hecho apropósito.

—Para nada —añadió buscando ocultar su sonrisa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Él quiso reprocharle, pero se olvido de eso cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Lily sobre su rasguño. A su corazón se le perdió uno o dos latidos, mientras deslizaba su mirada por aquel rostro pecoso de rasgos finos.

—¿Por qué no te rasuras? —preguntó colocándole un vendolete. Le había estado soplando, para aliviar su molestia.

—Porque me da un aire maduro e interesante —dijo, saliendo de su estupor.

Se soltó a reír sin poder evitarlo. —A mi me parece que es porque entraste en un estado de dejadez, más que por un estilo, porque tus pelos no tienen ni son ni ton.

—¿Acaso no me veo atractivo? —preguntó guasón, deseando evitar el tema. No quería que ella volviera a mencionar el punto sobre seguir adelante y dejar ir a Victoire.

—Tan atractivo como podría verse un perro mechudo que ha pasado días en la calle —replicó colocando pomada sobre el rasguño de su mejilla.

—Esta bien, lo he entendido ya —murmuró, ahora requería el doble de su concentración realizar sus cambios, era como tener un cortocircuito por dentro, a veces su poder hacia contacto con su mente y otras no, como había pasado antes.

Lily lo observó cerrar los ojos y contraer su rostro. Se quedó quieta observando maravillada, como la barba iba desapareciendo hasta quedar una fina línea. No iba a renunciar del todo a ella, no quería ser un _cara de bebé_.

—Sorprendente.

Deslizó sus parpados satisfecho. —¿Aún te sorprendes?

—Lo haré toda mi vida. Eres increíble —reconoció con un ligero rubor.

—A veces sigues teniendo esa chispa inocente de esa niña que se subía a mi regazo para que le contará historias de Hogwarts.

—Aún quiero escuchar historias… eres bueno relatando, haces mímica y sonidos…

—Pensaré en unas buenas para contarte, pero ¿te sentarás en mi regazo? —inquirió coqueto.

Lily sintió que la cara se le encendía, el calor se regó por todo su cuerpo. —Eres un idiota —soltó aventándole un cojín, mientras se reía.

—Fue una pregunta de lo más inocente, no sé de qué te quejas —comentó compartiendo su risa.

—¿En serio?

Él hizo uso de su derecho a no responder, aunque en realidad le había salido natural aquella frase, con Lily le pasaban cosas muy extrañas. Todo fluía de la manera más simple, no cómo con las otras chicas con las que se había topado en sus salidas con sus amigos.

Todo en él estaba de cabeza… estar roto apestaba y comenzar a reconstruirse era darse cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no había notado por estar enajenado con una sola persona.

 ***º*º*º**

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**


	4. Testigo

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 ***** _Si lo único que puedes darme es el "hoy", dámelo siempre. – **Edel Juárez**._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Testigo.**_

Ted se encontraba en un bar junto con James, habían pasado tres días desde que Harry lo sentenció a estar fuera del Departamento y no lo soportaba. Los golpes se habían ido desvaneciendo, Lily había hecho buenas curaciones, en verdad tenía talento para sanar.

Ese día habían visto una película muggle de magos, ella había estado haciendo burlas todo el rato, logrando que él no se aburriera para nada y cuando menos pensó ella ya estaba dormida, con su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Se había quedado así sin querer moverse por no despertarla, vio otra película y finalmente ella despertó de su sueño como una bella durmiente —en realidad no—, pero si que le había hecho bromas al respecto.

Cuando ella se fue, su departamento volvió a sentirse frío y vacío. Lily era como una luz que alumbraba y daba calor a dónde iba, tenía que admitir que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a tenerla a su alrededor que cuando no estaba, no podía resistir el deseo de ir a buscarla. Tal vez era porqué no soportaba la soledad en esos momentos…

—¿Qué tal lo estás llevando?

—Estoy peor que un dragón encerrado… mi padrino no quiere escucharme.

—¡Imagínate a mi!

—Vaya porquería y todo por ese imbécil de Messon.

—Ya nos vengaremos, podemos ir planeando algo… lo que no pasa en el Departamento no tiene porqué pasar por mi padre.

Teddy esbozó una mueca maligna, ya podía imaginarse lo que estaba elucubrando la mente de su amigo. —Harry nos matará si se nos pasa la mano.

James chasqueó su lengua, terminó su tragó y mientras la mesera volvía, echó un ojo por el lugar, evaluando posibles conquistas y no tardó mucho en escoger, había un grupo de chicas que no habían dejado de verlos.

—¿Qué piensas de cambiar de mesa?

Miró sin mucho disimulo la mesa en la que James tenía tanto interés. —Ve tú.

—No seas cobarde, has visto ya a otras chicas...

—No ha resultado bien.

James le dio una larga mirada que carecía del brillo de la burla que constantemente mantenía, hablaba de todo lo contrario. —¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así por Victoire?

—Déjalo pasar.

—Pues ella no lo hizo, saltó de tu cama a otra… acéptalo ya.

Los músculos de Teddy se tensaron, no soportaba escuchar aquello, ni siquiera de James. —No hables así de ella —rugió y sus cabellos se volvieron una explosión de colores.

James Sirius no se amedrentó, había pasado de todo con él, eran amigos desde que él apenas podía andar y usaba pañal. —Golpéame o maldíceme, pero no voy a dejar de escupirte lo que es verdad… acéptalo ya, joder.

Teddy se levantó de golpe, el banco cayó y con la furia corriendo como lava por sus venas, se fue hacia el pasillo de los sanitarios. James ni siquiera lo detuvo, estaba cansado de verlo así… por lo que él tiempo de ser considerado había terminado, o salía de esa mierda o lo iba a sacar valiéndose de lo que fuera necesario.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily también se encontraba en un lugar nocturno, con sus amigas. Estaba pasándola realmente bien, pero necesitaba usar el sanitario. Pasó entre varias personas, entró topándose con otras chicas que salían. Se internó en un cubículo y escuchó un par de gemidos bajos, provenientes de otro, los cuales la hicieron fruncir su frente. Seguro había una pareja ahí teniendo relaciones… odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

 _«¡Que asco!»._

Se apuró a salir de ahí, dejó el cubículo y fue a lavarse las manos. Notó a otras chicas, pero todas parecían indiferentes. Se miró en el espejo y fue cuando vio por el reflejó el piso… una gran charco de sangre escapaba por la rendida de la puerta.

—¡Por todos los duendes!

Todas voltearon a verla, Lily se giró con la cara desencajada observando la mancha. Las demás comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones y gritar. Eso no parecía una broma. Tomó su varita con la mano temblorosa y le apuntó a la puerta.

— _Alohomora._

La chapa cedió, la puerta se abrió y el cuerpo de una mujer cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Los gritos se volvieron más audibles, incluso ella había soltado un jadeo de susto, por un momento pensó que estaba muerta, pero un nuevo gemido escapó de su boca.

—¡Está viva! —Fue hasta ella, girándola, encontrando sus ojos desenfocados y pudo darse cuenta de la serías heridas que tenía—. ¡Necesitamos un sanador!

Una de las chicas que estaban ahí reaccionó y salió pidiendo ayuda, las demás también se fueron dejándola ahí con esta mujer malherida.

—Resiste… resiste… intentare hacer algo, por favor no mueras.

La recostó sobre sus piernas dobladas, sabía que sus conocimientos sobre medimagia eran poco más que básicos y que no le ayudarían mucho, pero aún así los hizo. La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse dejando ver a un hombre pálido de cabellos blancos y puntas verdes, junto a él aparecieron los hombres de seguridad.

—Soy estudiante de la Academia de sanadores, último año —anunció hincándose a su lado.

—Intente parar el sangrado, no sé si lo hice bien…

El mago pasó su varita por la mujer, murmurando un montón de palabras en latín que Lily apenas entendió, hilos de color azul y blanco cubrieron el cuerpo. Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, asombrada por lo que estaba presenciando.

—Esta muy mal, puede que no sobreviva —avisó y su magia se dispersó.

—¿Qué?

—Necesita ir a St. Mungo… no podemos aparecernos, el local tiene un encantamiento contra eso, la sacaremos y de ahí la transportare.

—Los aurores están por llegar —anunció el hombre negro de seguridad.

—Hemos cerrado ya las salidas —dijo otro—, sólo dejaremos que usted salga.

Lexie, Leanne y Freya se presentaron en la puerta totalmente asustadas, justo al tiempo en que el estudiante de sanador y el hombre de seguridad sacaban a la mujer herida. Al comprobar que no era su amiga respiraron.

—Chicas.

—¡Lily, por todos los magos!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lexie observando su ropa ensuciada de sangre.

Lily se vio envuelta por los brazos de sus amigas y dejó escapar un par de lagrimas, aquello había sido una experiencia horrible y frustrante, porque aún cuando era bruja no había podido hacer mucho más por esa desconocida.

 ***º*º*º**

Teddy regresó del sanitario con el rostro húmedo, el enojo seguía burbujeando bajo su piel, pero aún era capaz de darse cuenta que no era contra James, sino contra él mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.

Cuando buscó a James, éste se encontraba riendo con las chicas de esa mesa, incluso se había jalado una silla para estar cerca de ellas.

Estaba hecho un completo jugador.

Tomó el resto de su bebida, estaba por irse y dejarlo actuar cuando James volvió. —Pensé que te habías largado.

—Estaba por hacerlo, vuelve allá…

—De cerca no están tan guapas —confesó con una mueca desinteresada, aunque Teddy sabía que era por él—. Tomemos otro trago.

—¿Quieres emborracharme?

—No, no quiero sacarte de aquí cargando y llorando a moco tendido.

—Imbécil —repuso, sí había tenido unas malas noches, semanas atrás, pero no era para exagerar.

—Estabas hecho una banshee y odio esos chillidos.

—Pues te recuerdo que yo te he soportado cuando has estado como una mandrágora.

James sonrió de lado. —No lo recuerdo y si no lo hago, no pasó.

—Pues yo recuerdo los nombres de…

—Nos hace falta más alcohol, lo iré a buscar.

Teddy se había salido con la suya, si de información vergonzosa hablaban, él tenía mucha almacenada sobre James.

Hablaron otro largo rato de cosas sin importancia, hasta que volvieron al tema de su familia.

—¿Irás mañana a la cena en mi casa?

—Ginny no me disculparía si no voy… además será lo más decente que cene en toda esta semana.

—Podrías ir a cenar a la casa todas las noches, mi madre estaría encantada de tener a alguien aparte de Lily que alimentar.

—No… tu madre no siempre se encuentra y yo ya estoy grandecito como para volverme un dependiente ahora.

James asintió, removió su bebida y lo miró por el filo de sus ojos. —Me contó Albus que has estado saliendo con mi monstruo.

—¿Qué?

—Lily.

Teddy rió ante el apodo. —Un par de veces nos hemos encontrado —contestó sincero con una sonrisa. Y pensar en ella le hizo recordar aquel tema que tanto hacia saltar sus instintos—. Hablando de Lily… ¿es cierto que la hallaste besuqueándose? —agregó lo último en un carraspeó.

Las facciones de James se endurecieron y sus ojos se volvieron dos dagas. —¿Te contó eso?

—¿Es verdad?

—Fue lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida —respondió reviendo su molestia. Aún no podía olvidar a su hermana con la lengua del estúpido de McLaggen hasta el fondo de su garganta y sus asquerosas manos en su cuerpo.

Teddy aún cuando pensaba que Lily no le había mentido —del todo— se sintió extraño al confirmar que aquello en verdad había pasado.

«James incluso me halló a la mitad de una sesión de besos apasionado con Leanne, casi se cae de espaldas, aunque juro que más que espantarse se excitó.»

Al ver la reacción de James, pensó que definitivamente no parecía que lo hubiese agradado al punto de excitarlo, más bien tenía una expresión de asesino serial.

—No sé por qué mi hermana sale con esto, no sé si es rebeldía o qué, pero tiene pésimo gusto y ya que me lo recordaste, tengo que encargarme de…

Una libélula plateada envolvió a Teddy, dándole su mensaje que lo hizo levantarse de la silla al instante con una expresión cargada de preocupación. —¡Maldición!

—¿Qué? —preguntó al instante, un vacío frío se instaló en su estómago. Ese era el patronus de su hermana y al ver la reacción de Teddy, miles de pensamientos funestos pasaron por su mente— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es mejor que me acompañes.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily Luna estaba sentada en una mesa del local, a sus amigas las mantenían en otra habitación. El auror Rogen no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a las que ella ya había respondido una y otra vez, parecía que estuviese torturándola; estaba por llevarla al Ministerio para que hiciera su declaración oficial y su padre aún no llegaba, ni Teddy…

Edward y James aparecieron en el lugar, los aurores que custodiaban los pusieron al tanto del caso.

—¡Necesito entrar, es mi hermana!

Ted sabía los protocolos que se manejaban en cada caso, pero justo ahora no estaba pensando como auror. Estaba por sacar su varita, cuando Harry apareció.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —inquirió, pero se veía igual o peor de preocupado que ellos.

—Lily le envió un patronus a Teddy.

Harry no necesitó oír más, su hija debía estar aterrada. —Vamos a pasar.

—Sí, jefe.

Teddy sentía el corazón estrujado, al entrar observaron a sus compañeros entrevistando a otras personas, pero ninguna era Lily.

James pronto divisó en la otra habitación a las amigas de Lily, lucían espantosas, no porqué estuvieran desarregladas si no por sus caras pálidas y largas. —¿Están bien?

—Sí, pero se llevaron a Lily y no nos han dejado verla.

—Pronto acabará, manténganse juntas… —comentó Harry, tratando de brindarles una sonrisa que las calmara.

Harry llegó a la oficina, su hija brincó a sus brazos apenas lo vio llegar. —Papá, fue espantoso.

La abrazó por largo rato como si su vida estuviese ahí entre sus brazos, finalmente la tomó por los hombros alejándola, pasó su mirada por ella evaluándola. La peor pesadilla de un padre es que a sus hijos les ocurriera algo mientras ellos no estaban a su lado, en esos viajes que hacían, salidas con amigos, peleas y cualquier otra cosa que ellos no pudieran controlar.

—¿Estás herida?

—No, no es mi sangre.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró dándole un beso en la frente.

Teddy sintió un alivió recorrerlo y por fin pudo respirar sin sentir el pecho comprimido. James se adelantó a él, abrazando a su hermana.

—Lily, ¿qué diablos ocurrió?

Harry se dirigió al auror Rogen. —Quiero el informe completo.

—En cuanto supe que se trataba de su hija, la mantuve asegurada —dijo buscando ganar su aprecio—. Por lo que hemos averiguado, fue un intento de asesinato en el sanitario de damas.

Las líneas de expresión se marcaron el rostro de Harry, haciéndolo ver severo y peligroso. Si no recordaba mal, no era la primera vez que ocurría, habían tenido dos casos antes similares en los últimos tres meses, pero ninguna victima había sobrevivido para darles información hasta ahora.

—¿Ha identificado a la victima?

—Brower se encuentra en St. Mungo averiguándolo.

—Jefe, ¿no es similar al caso 009350? —indagó James, después de dejar a Lily ir con Teddy.

Lily observó a Ted detrás de James, sus ojos se encontraron, podía ver cuán asustado había estado. Cuando James la soltó no dudo en dejar que él la acogiera, pues era lo que necesitaba ahora para calmarse.

—Me alegra que estés bien —susurró a su oído.

Escondió su rostro en el torso de él, aspirando el aroma de su loción. Las manos de Teddy recorrían su espalda con caricias suaves, brindándole el calor que se le había escapado después de aquella escalofriante escena, aún tenía grabada en la mente la cara desencajada de la chica.

—Estás temblando —dijo después de unos minutos.

—Estoy bien —comentó con la voz quebrada.

Teddy se sacó su abrigó envolviéndola con él. Le quedaba bastante grande, pero la haría entrar en calor. Le pasó las manos por las mejillas, limpiando sus lagrimas. Justo en este momento no veía a la chica en que se había convertido, sino a la niña pequeña que acudía a él cuando James y Albus la asustaban o cuando tenía una pesadilla.

Eso lo hizo sentir un desprecio profundo por el criminal que le había causado esto y que se encontraba matando mujeres despiadadamente.

—¿Puedo llevármela? —preguntó Teddy sin despegar su vista de ella.

—Aún no ha hecho su testimonio oficial —recordó Rogen.

Harry soltó una maldición, él también quería sacar a Lily ya de ahí, pero esto era un asunto oficial, ahora ella había pasado a ser un testigo.

—Llévala al Ministerio, encárgate del testimonio. —Se lo había pedido a él, porque sabía que sería el más sutil con ella. Su forma de interrogar a las mujeres nunca había sido brusca ni violenta.

—Jefe es un caso de mi escuadrón —intervino Rogen.

—Seguirá siendo suyo.

—Él esta suspendido y Potter también.

—No tiene que recordarme las cosas, fui yo quién di esas ordenes —repuso grave, su ceño fruncido se acentuó dándole un aire feroz con aquella mirada verde que lucía dura y filosa—. ¿Va a seguir cuestionando mi autoridad o me va a llevar con los otros testigos y el gerente del lugar?

Rogen puso mala cara, afirmó con su cabeza y salió de ahí.

James se giró hacia sus "hermanos" riendo disimuladamente. Ese viejo no debía colmarle la paciencia a su padre.

—¿Qué harás?

—La voy a llevar a mi departamento a que se limpie un poco y después al Ministerio.

—Iré con ustedes.

—¿Mis amigas? —preguntó Lily, mirando a su hermano.

—Las vimos al llegar, seguramente las dejaran ir cuando el Jefe termine la inspección.

—No quiero que sigan aquí…

—Lily…

—¿Puedes encargarte de ellas? —cuestionó Ted, lanzándole un mensaje silencioso que James ni siquiera tardó en comprender.

J. giró sus ojos y asintió. —Bien, los veo en el Ministerio —Se acercó a Lily y le dio un abrazó rápido—. Cuídala.

Ted pegó a Lily a su cuerpo, mientras avanzaban por el lugar, cuando estuvieron fuera. Hizo la desaparición conjunta, llegando a la tranquilidad de su departamento.

—Todo esta bien ahora —comentó sentándola.

Se movió por la cocina, preparándole una bebida, en la que colocó unas gotas de poción relajante.

—Toma, esto te ayudara —dijo poniendo en sus manos una taza—, iré a prepararte el baño y te buscaré una muda de ropa. Podría ir a tu casa, pero Ginny se alteraría, dejaré que seas tú o tu Harry, los que le cuenten lo que sucedió… aún hay aquí ropa de Victoire, algo seguramente te quedará.

—No deberías seguir conservándola —señaló mirándolo con reprobación.

Él se pasó la mano por su cabello color rata. No era un tema que quisiera hablar en ese momento. —Lo sé.

—Usaré algo tuyo y lo ajustaremos con encantamientos.

—Terca —repuso curvando sus labios. Él lo había sugerido porque era lo más práctico, pero al parecer aún ahora Lily seguía molesta con Victoire por su ruptura.

La dejó y fue hasta su baño, abrió las llaves y tembló el agua. Regresó y Lily apenas le había dado unos sorbos a la bebida. Se hincó frente a ella, le quitó la taza y le alzó el rostro.

—Frente a mi puedes quebrarte, estoy aquí para ti.

La barbilla de Lily tembló y sus ojos se aguaron, se inclinó dejando que su frente descansara en el hombro de él. Teddy la sostuvo todo el rato, escuchando entre sus sollozos lo que había ocurrido.

 ***º*º*º**

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**


	5. A tu lado

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 ***** _Y admito que todas esas salidas a comer, al cine, de paseo, fueron sólo excusas mías… yo sólo quería mirarte a los ojos._

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _A tu lado._**

Teddy fue a cenar al día siguiente a casa de los Potter, pero Lily no abandonó su cuarto y él prefirió no molestarla, pero el domingo, ese día fue dispuesto a verla. Le preocupaba que estuviera así y haciendo honor a la verdad, había extrañado tenerla a su alrededor, con sus comentarios vivaces, su frescura y jovialidad, riendo y sonriendo todo el tiempo.

—Buenos días, Teddy —saludó Ginny con una sonrisa. En las últimas semanas lo había visto más que los anteriores años, le agradaba que hubiese estrechado su amistad con Lily, había visto como ella lo había sacado del estado miserable en el que se encontraba después de su ruptura, tal vez ahora le tocaba devolverle el favor.

—¿Cómo esta, Lily?

—Un poco afectada aún.

—Subiré a verla.

—Esta con Leanne y Hugo.

—Entiendo.

—¿Irás a la comida en la Madriguera?

Ted se pasó una mano por el cabello, no quería ser grosero y sabía que no podía evitarlos por siempre, pero era claro que sería muy incomodo. —No… aún no estoy listo.

—Lo entiendo, siempre puedes ir cuando lo estés —comentó sonriéndole con la calidez de una madre, acariciando su cara.

Asintió agradecido, intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de que él fuera finalmente al cuarto de Lily, cuando iba por el corredor, se topó con quién dedujo era Leanne.

 _«Así que ella es la novia de Lily.»_

Sus ojos ámbar adquirieron un brillo de análisis, la recorrió desde su cabello castaño hasta sus botas de duende. Si tuviera que evaluarla diría siete con posibilidades de ocho.

Leanne lo miró con evidente interés, no era un hombre que pasaba desapercibido, tal vez era su mirada del color del oro o sus movimientos cuidadosos que no carecían de gracia. No era como si estuviese viendo caminar a un gánster, si no a un caballero ingles.

Incluso ella se sentía nerviosa frente a él, ahora comprendía por qué Lily había estado actuando así últimamente. Este chico ponía tu mundo de cabeza y era de los que quisieras encerrarte con él y tirar la llave.

—Debes ser Leanne.

Ella afirmó con un cabeceo. —Y tú el chico con el que ha estado saliendo Lily

—Edward Lupin —mencionó estirando su mano—, ¿molesta por qué pase tiempo conmigo?

Leanne puso una expresión de confusión. —No, para nada.

—Menos mal, debes cuidar de ella, es una gran chica —profirió sincero, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia.

—Eso es lo que yo debería decir —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?

—No me toca decírtelo, pero no dejes que Lily te tome el pelo… —aconsejó, esperando que él fuera lo suficientemente perspicaz para leer a través de sus palabras.

Ted ladeó su rostro y arqueó su ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Leanne soltó una risita. —Cuida de mi _novia_ —replicó con una sonrisa traviesa, dejándolo realmente intrigado.

 _«¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Siento como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo importante.»_

Avanzó hasta la puerta y después de tocar con sus nudillos, entró. Hugo estaba con Lily en la cama, él le estaba acariciando su cabello de forma descuidada, mientras ella lo tenía abrazado, hablando en susurros.

Lily fue la primera en reaccionar, brincó del lado de Hugo, mientras este se soltaba a reír.

—No seas tan dramática, parece que nos hubiesen descubierto en algo indebido, Lils… —bromeó Hugo, agarrándose su estómago.

—Tonto —dijo aventándole un almohadazo, antes de ir a dónde Teddy, tratando de acomodarse su cabello—. No pensé que vendrías.

—Quise hacerlo, pero veo que estas bien con Hugo.

Hugo se incorporó, captando de inmediato la mirada de "fuera" que Lily le dio. —Yo estaba por irme.

—No tienes que irte —dijo frunciendo su ceño.

—En realidad si tengo, debo ir al entrenamiento, así que la dejo en tus manos —comentó palmeando su hombro.

—No necesito que me cuiden, estoy bien —replicó Lily frunciendo sus labios.

—Claro, Lils. —Besó su mejilla y le guiñó un ojo a Teddy, antes de salir de la habitación.

Teddy la miró de reojo sonriendo. —¿Quieres salir de tu calabozo?

—No…

Él le colocó un dedo en sus labios. —Sin negativas.

—¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?

—Por cortesía —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Eres igual de tonto que Hugo… —gruñó.

—¿Irás así o te cambiarás?

Ella quiso ocultar su sonrisa, pero al final él pudo ver el gesto que le hizo saber que había tomado la decisión correcta al ir.

 ***º*º*º**

Casi media hora después, estaba lista. Ted admiraba su forma de lucir hermosa aún sin esforzarse en un gran atuendo o en maquillarse. Respiró profundamente buscando no dejarse llevar mucho por eso e hizo a un lado la edición de _El Quisquilloso_ que hablaba sobre zombis, tal parecía que tanto en el mundo muggle como mágico eran muy populares en ese momento.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A mi lugar secreto.

Ella sintió un vuelco en su corazón, no podía creer que él fuese a compartir con ella eso. La hacía sentirse… especial.

—No luzcas tan sorprendida, no es un gran detalle —bromeó, pasándose la mano por su cabello que había comenzado a ceder un poco y lucía unos mechones verdes.

—Bien.

Caminaron hasta la calle dónde Teddy había estacionado su moto. —Espero no seas de las que vomite en las alturas.

—Se me da bien volar en escoba, ¿recuerdas?

—Un punto para ti.

—Además ya he paseado en moto antes. ¿Olvidas qué James tiene una?

—Lo sé, no pensé que te dejara subir.

—A veces es un idiota, pero soy su hermanita…

—Eres una manipuladora.

—¡Oye! —exclamó quejándose. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo divertido y su sonrisa se estiró de forma maligna— Viviendo con chicos mayores tuve que aprender a defenderme y reinar sobre ellos.

De la garganta de Teddy escapó una risa profunda. —Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza —comentó recuperándose un poco, colocó su mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia él.

—Claro que no.

—Bien, tú ganas, señorita poderosa —repuso guasón, dejando que sus labios cepillaran su frente.

Lily se quedó con una expresión boba, mirándolo como si no terminara de creer lo que él había hecho.

—Ponte el casco.

Ella lo tomó medio aturdida ante la cara sonriente de él, que parecía estar burlándose a cada momento de ella.

 _«¿Será qué sospeche de mis sentimientos? Pero, ¿cómo podría ser? Es algo improbable…»._

Lily se lo colocó mirándolo como si quisiera realizarle _Legemerancia_ y averiguar que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Si tienes suerte, tal vez te deje conducirla…

—¿En serio?

—Demuéstrame como reinas sobre los chicos, yo también viví contigo y no recuerdo nada sobre eso…

—¿Es un reto?

—Lo es —dijo, subiendo a la moto.

Lily se mordió su labio inferior, era qué se estaba volviendo loca ¿o estaba sintiendo un poco de coqueteo de su parte?

 _«No, no creo que sea posible… es una tontería.»_

En definitiva sus anhelos y esperanzas le estaban jugando chueco.

 ***º*º*º**

Esa tarde tuvo el mejor viaje de su vida, el aire golpeando su cuerpo, la velocidad, el tener la oportunidad de abrazar a Teddy sin censura ni preocupaciones. Él podía hacer que olvidarse de todo fuese posible.

Descendieron en lo alto de un viejo edificio, Teddy deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad mientras Lily bajaba de la moto con las piernas temblorosas.

—¡Eso fue increíble!

—Lo sé —dijo disfrutando del momento.

—¿Qué es aquí? —inquirió mientras se quitaba el casco y sus ojos recorrían todo con curiosidad.

—Te lo dije, es mi lugar —comentó dejando su casco, le tomó la mano notando nuevamente lo bien que encajaban ahora, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Le dio vuelta a la construcción, revelando una carpa con un par de sillones, una tira de luces y una hielera.

—Bienvenida, este es mi lugar para pensar y pasar un buen rato lejos de todos.

Y Lily que antes se había sentido halagada por ser invitada, comprobó que debía sentirse genial por estar ahí. No se trataba sobre elegancia, sino comodidad y paz.

—¿Los muggles…?

—Es un lugar abandonado.

—Entiendo… eso debe tener muchos beneficios.

Se sentó en el sillón y Teddy soltó su mano para ir por un par de cervezas a la hielera.

 ***º*º*º**

— _No olvides lo que te dije._

 _Stephen clavó sus ojos pícaros en su amigo. —Prepararé todo para que sea como una luna de miel._

— _Ya te dije que no se trata de un ligue._

— _No, claro que no…_

— _Hablo en serio… ella es… —_ _D_ _ecirle hermana, justo ahora ya no le quedaba, no veías a una hermana como él la había visto ya, ni tampoco te sorprendías teniendo de la nada una erección por ella— sólo quiero que tenga un buen momento, después de lo que pasó en ese lugar._

— _Ted, presiento que hay algo más… y no es que me moleste, después de la mierda que te dejó echa Victoire, estoy de acuerdo en que encuentres alguien más, aunque si quieres tener sólo sexo no esta mal._

— _Idiota_ _,_ _te digo que no es eso —dijo golpeándolo con su puño._

— _Como sea —respondió, devolviéndole el golpe—, ya sabes dónde están los condones._

 ***º*º*º**

Teddy sonrió al recordar todas las insinuaciones que le había hecho Ben. Claro que recordaba dónde estaban, pero no iba a necesitarlos. Era Lily con quién estaba después de todo.

Le entregó la cerveza abierta, le gustaba tener esos detalles tan sutiles con ella. Lily le sonrió agradeciendo.

—¿Cómo encontraste un lugar así?

—Es de varios amigos, uno de ellos es hijo de muggles… lo demás es que lo adaptó para pasar el rato con nosotros.

—Y traer a sus citas —susurró Lily espiándolo por el filo de sus ojos.

Teddy no lo diría así, pero básicamente algunas chicas habían pasado por el lugar. —No es exactamente la clase de lugar que les gustaría, pero sí.

—A mi me agrada —confesó, había algo en la sencillez de aquel lugar que hacía que entendiera porque le gustaba a Ted. Se levantó avanzando hasta el borde de la azotea. La vista de la selva de piedra era magnifica, podías pasar las horas simplemente observando a los demás vivir.

—Tú no eres precisamente normal —comentó bromeando, colocándose a su lado, dándo un buen trago a su cerveza.

—¿Lo dices por qué no tendrías sexo conmigo? —comentó en uno de esos arrebatos que solían darle.

Teddy casi se atraganta, tosió un poco bajó la mirada burlona de Lily, que escondía su melancolía.

—No serías nunca a la chica que traería sólo por sexo —contestó finalmente, Lily Luna perdió toda animosidad.

—Claro… no soy tu tipo —comentó dolida, pensando en su prima Victoire.

—No seas tonta, yo soy él que no es de tu tipo —contestó codeándola, logrando que ella lo mirara y abriera su boca con comprensión—, tengo algo que no te gusta, ¿recuerdas? —comentó señalando con sus ojos su parte sur.

—Ah eso —murmuró, apartando la mirada con el calor subiendo por su rostro. _«Yo y mis tontas bromas. ¡Brillante, Lily!»_. Quería decirle que definitivamente lo suyo si era eso y más si le pertenecía.

—¿Por qué luces tan decepcionada? ¿Problemas en el paraíso con Leanne? —inquirió estrechando sus ojos con análisis.

—No, nada de eso —repuso sin mirarlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras regresaba al sillón.

 _«Soy una completa troll, debería haber terminado ya con esta broma.»_

Edward se quedó recargado en la barda, todo lo que había escuchado sobre su homosexualidad comenzó a caer en su mente como piezas de tetris. La vio sentada bebiendo tranquilamente, observándolo con una muda pregunta.

Tenía dos problemas aquí: 1) no la veía como su hermana, 2) su homosexualidad seguía siendo un foco rojo para él, pero tampoco tenía un fuerte motivo para llegar a la verdad de eso, ¿o sí?

Y como si su mente en complicidad con su cuerpo estuvieran jugándole la peor traición recordó que él día en que había llevado a Lily a su departamento para cambiarse, había mirado su silueta a través de la puerta de la ducha, el vidrio era opaco, pero aún así no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. No es que hubiera estado ahí a propósito, había entrado al baño, porque ella había tardado demasiado y estaba preocupado porque algo pudiera haberle pasado, pero aún cuando ella había respondido, él no pudo abandonar inmediatamente la habitación, se quedó hipnotizado observándola por unos minutos por los cuáles se sentía muy culpable.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En lo idiota que soy.

—Quiérete un poco —repuso con mofa, pues no creía que él estuviera hablando en serio.

—Lo hago, por eso lo digo —murmuró resignado, regresando al sillón—. Creo que podemos escuchar un poco de música... sólo déjame encontrar dónde dejó ese aparato Bendix.

Teddy encontró el reproductor y los audífonos. En serio había pensado en todo para el romanticismo. Se rio internamente por lo irónico de la situación.

—Quieres colocártelo —mencionó entregándole el audífono.

—Esto es de tortolos.

—Si no…

—Me gusta. —Se adelantó a decir, sintiendo un calorcito regarse por su cuerpo.

Él se puso el otro y dio _play_ en una de sus listas de reproducción favoritas de música muggle. Se relajó en el sillón, tomando de su cerveza.

Lily lo imitó subiendo sus piernas al sillón, respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones del aroma de él, antes de recargar su cabeza en su hombro. Esto era realmente agradable y quería pensar que él no había traído a nadie más, que la había elegido a ella porque era la correcta, porque sabía que estaría bien con un lugar así.

—¿Sobre lo que ocurrió en el pub…?

—No estés preocupado… sólo fue el shock —comentó sin querer moverse.

—Puedo imaginármelo.

—Nunca había pasado algo así, esa mujer casi se muere en mis brazos…me hizo pensar en muchas cosas y ver su profesión de aurores de otra forma. Ahora estoy más orgullosa de lo que hacen. Siempre he vivido segura, protegida, pero ahora pude ver de cerca la crueldad de la que es capaz un humano.

—Me llegas al corazón, Lily —comentó Teddy restándole seriedad, aunque en verdad sus palabras lo habían tocado.

—Lo sé, un día descubrirás que estará lleno de mi —respondió en el mismo tono y aunque era broma, en verdad quería pensar que lograría ganarse su lugar.

Teddy soltó una risa.

Lily se acorrucó un poco más contra él. —¿Sabes algo sobre el caso? —preguntó bajito, más que curiosidad era preocupación de pensar que quién era el responsable de esas muertes seguía libre para tomar más víctimas.

—No, aún estoy fuera —comentó con impotencia.

—No puedo creerlo, eso es tan injusto —mencionó separándose—. Espero que mi papá te levante ya la suspensión.

—No sé cuándo ocurra, pero confió en que logren resolverlo.

—Eso espero —musitó sincera.

Teddy le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó para que volviera a recostarse contra él. Cosa que ella no tardó en hacer, si fuera un gatito estaría ronroneando justo ahora. Estuvieron un rato así, había comenzado a lloviznar, pero ahí dónde estaban no corrían el riesgo de mojarse.

—He mandado todo lo que tenía de Victoire a casa de sus padres —confesó Ted rompiendo el silencio. Creía que era importante que lo supiera, más después de todo lo que había estado haciendo por él.

—¿Lo has hecho? —cuestionó gratamente sorprendida, incluso no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que reinó en su boca. Se movió separándose de él tanto que incluso perdió el audífono.

Él cabeceó serio dándole a entender que así era. —Pareces muy feliz.

—Lo estoy —respondió sin pensar, para después hacer una mueca—, no debí decirlo así.

—No, pero no me extraña que no seas sutil, con todas las cosas que me has dejado caer, si fingieras que no estás contenta, no sería honesto.

—Lo sé, pero ¿eso quiere decir que oficialmente la estás superando?

—Se puede decir que sí, estoy en camino…

—Entiendo que sea difícil, sé que tuvieron buenos momentos, pero si se terminó se terminó.

—Es lo bueno de tener tu edad… las cosas se ven tan simples.

—Oh vamos, no empieces con eso de la edad. Sabes cuánto lo odio... entre tú y yo, eso no es una barrera, ¿acaso no lo has notado?, ¡encajamos perfecto!

Ted dejó ir una risa, incluso los ojos verdes de Lily desbordaban intensidad. Justo así es como le gustaba verla, hablando tan segura y apasionada. —No es sobre eso… a tu edad el amor es distinto. Se puede comenzar y acabar relaciones sin tantos problemas, ni lastres emocionales.

—¡Oye, eso no quiere decir que no se rompa el corazón!

—Es cierto —concedió, aunque sin duda el impacto no era el mismo—, pero a esa edad no se tiene en el historial amoroso una relación de casi una década.

Lily encogió sus hombros, sintiendo un latigazo de dolor por él y por ella también. A veces se dejaba llevar, pero Hugo tenía razón Ted aún no estaba listo para verla como un prospecto para salir. —Es mucho, pero el primer paso para superarlo es aceptar que terminó y tú ahora te has movido a ese punto… llegarás a estar bien.

—Sí —dijo sintiéndose en paz con la decisión que había tomado. Habían sido meses horribles, pero si era sincero no quería seguir así… Lily tenía razón, él no era de esa forma, esta seguía siendo su vida aún sin Victoire y no iba a perdérsela más. Necesitaba retomar el control por completo.

—¡Esto tenemos que festejarlo a lo grande! ¡Salud! —exclamó chocando su cerveza con la de él. Se la llevó a la boca y se la tomó hasta la última gota.

—¿Ahora te emborracharás por mi?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡La ocasión lo amerita! —mencionó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro—, pero no me engañes… bebe y hasta el fondo.

—Espero que no termines ebria.

—Ha sido sólo una cerveza —comentó como si fuera nada—. Anda apúrate a tomar.

Él lo hizo y cuando menos pensó Lily ya lo había jalado fuera, dejando que la lluvia los cubriera.

—¡Vamos, disfruta un poco! —habló animada, dando un par de vueltas.

—Estás loca y te resfriarás.

—Baila conmigo —pidió tomándolo de las manos.

Él se sintió como una marioneta manipulado por ella, pero finalmente la complació y bailó con ella bajo el cielo gris, siendo contagiado con la risa franca y divertida de Lily.

 ***º*º*º**

Estuvieron un rato más en el lugar hasta que se hizo de noche, Teddy prefirió llevar a Lily a casa, después de todo mañana debía ir a la Academia.

—Me debes la fogata.

—Ahora que sé que no le haces el feo al lugar podemos ir otro día.

—Eso me gustaría —dijo entregándole el casco—. ¡Por Cirse, somos un desastre! Mira mi cabello parece que se para solo de lo tieso que quedó por la lluvia.

Teddy se recargó en su moto observándola, la memoria de su cuerpo completamente mojado junto al suyo moviéndose aún le producía una ola de deseo.

—Aún así eres linda, no en exceso, pero lo eres.

Ella lo miró sentida. —Que considerado.

—¿Ahora quieres halagos?

—No, ahórratelos… quién sabe tal vez te hagan falta más tarde —dijo de forma fría. Sabía que él había estado saliendo con sus amigos y que tal vez una que otra chica casual estuviese involucrada, pero él no lo hablaba con ella.

—Si no te los digo a ti, ¿a quién se los diría?

—A otras…

Él sonrió con picardía. —¿Celosa?

—Demasiado —replicó sincera sacándole la lengua, aunque probablemente él ni siquiera lo tomaría así.

La atrajo por la cintura, dejándola frente a él. Su mirada amarilla la recorrió con cariño. —Contigo es simple, no es algo que tenga que pensar.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, repentinamente más consciente de su cercanía. —¿Qué significa? —preguntó como si temiera asustarlo.

Respiró lentamente como si estuviese sopesando los resultados de su respuesta. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios, observando aquella boca carnosa. —Que me gustas.

Lily no había esperado aquella respuesta, su mundo se puso de cabeza y su expresión se congeló en una de total asombro.

Ted alzó la comisura de sus labios ante su expresión de * _babyface._ Le tomó la mejilla pecosa pellizcándola, para romper la tensión. No debería haber dicho eso.

—Eres bonita —comentó tratando de sonar normal como si no hubiese dicho nada extraordinario.

Se despidió rápidamente, Lily lo vio alejarse en la moto con el corazón aleteando y una gran confusión reinando en su cabeza.

Entró a su casa caminando como zombi, Albus la miró de arriba abajo descolocado por su aspecto.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Ah… no sé, ¡ashhh!, ¿por qué los hombres son tan complicados?

Su hermano frunció el ceño. —¿Tienes un hombre en tu vida?

—No, ese es el problema… aparentemente sólo tengo una novia no novia —gruñó y lo pasó dejándolo perplejo.

—¡Hey… tienes correo! —exclamó alzando su voz poco después, rascándose su barbilla. Su hermana parecía haber sido chupada por un dementor, estaba demasiado apagada.

 _«¿A quién se habrá referido? ¿Y acaso no estaba con Ted?»._

 ***º*º*º**

*Babyface es una muñeca para niñas de los años 90´s con distintas expresiones faciales.

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**


	6. Inevitable

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 ***** _Nada sucede por casualidad, en el fondo las cosas tienen su plan secreto, aunque nosotros no lo entendamos._ _**–Carlos Ruiz Zafón**_ _._

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Inevitable.**_

Lily a mitad de su desordenada habitación sostenía con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula caída la carta que le había llegado, la cual le había dado un giro a su estado de ánimo. Saltó como loca por la habitación, sin poder contener el gusto que sentía.

Se detuvo in capaz de creerlo aún, para releer en voz alta la frase de aceptación.

 _Le informamos que ha sido seleccionada para ocupar uno de los puestos de practicantes en la revista *GLAMOUR. Deberá presentarse el día…_

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Abrazó el papel sin importarle arrugarlo.

Y lo mejor es que había llegado cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de quedarse en alguna de las revistas en donde había dejado su solicitud.

—¡Hell Yes!

Festejó como loca, poniendo música a todo volumen y bailando, aventando sus almohadas y cojines por todo el lugar, porque estaba feliz por haber obtenido un trabajo… y porque TEDDY LUPIN le había dicho tres simples palabras: «Que me gustas.», que la habían sacudido y llevado a una vuelta por el universo para dejarla simplemente flotando como si no existiera gravedad.

Y no podía evitar emocionarse o que su corazón estuviese rebotando en su pecho, pero también le dejaban mil interrogantes, porque esta vez no estaba soñando era verdad.

 _«¿De qué forma le gusto? ¿Cómo chica o su hermanita? ¿Se habrá referido a eso? ¿Podrá ser que me ve como una chica? ¿Entonces no eran sólo alusiones mías cuando sentí un coqueteo de su parte?»._

Soltó un grito de emoción, sintiendo un calorcito agradable subir hasta su rostro, mientras su panza se llenaba de mariposas.

—¿Qué es todo ese escandalo? —preguntó Harry alzando su voz desde la puerta, confundido, pero a la vez aliviado por ver a su hija sonriendo nuevamente.

—¡¿Papá qué haces ahí?! —dijo completamente avergonzada, corriendo a bajar el sonido de la música.

—Toque, pero no abrías y ahora sé por qué —dijo curvando sus labios conteniendo la risa—. Venía a verte para animarte, traje los muffins de plátano que tanto te gustan… —comentó alzando la pequeña caja de cartón— pero creo que ya no les necesitas.

—¡No te las comerás! —Fue hasta él, tomando la caja mientras le daba un beso sonoro en la mejilla— Gracias.

—¿Me dirás que está ocurriendo? —cuestionó pasando por el cuarto para sentarse en la cama descompuesta después del alboroto que había armado su hija.

—Papá… ¡tengo trabajo!, ¡lo logre! —confesó llegando a su lado.

—Bien hecho, Lily —exclamó su padre compartiendo su emoción, con sus ojos brillando de orgullo. Su hija había crecido tanto en un parpadeo—. ¿Dónde es?

—Estaré trabajando en una revista.

—¿No será Corazón de bruja? —dijo con cierto rechazo y no era para menos con todo lo que aún decían ahí de él.

—No —dijo negando con su cabeza, manteniendo la boca curvada.

—Es otra, pero dudo que sepas cuál es.

—Tienes razón, mientras no sea una para caballeros estará bien.

—Papá… ¿qué hay de malo con esas revistas?

Harry puso mala cara y la casa se sacudió un poco por su magia. —¿No es una de esas, verdad Lily?

—No, tranquilo, el mundo mágico no está preparado para tener fotos de tu hija desnuda —profirió risueña.

—No bromees con eso —pidió serio.

—Vamos, ya dije que no es eso, alégrate por mi…

—Lo hago, es sólo que mi pequeña se ha vuelto toda una señorita y ahora incluso tiene un trabajo, me gustaría que no siguieras creciendo, no estoy listo para verte partir o para dejar que te cases.

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo es un trabajo de medio tiempo que me ayudará con mi carrera.

Harry exhaló largamente. —Me estoy preparando para lo que me depara el futuro… no tengas citas hasta que salgas de la carrera —manifestó con una aura oscura.

—¡Papá!

—Son pocos años…

—Deberías dejar ya tu trabajo como auror, creo que has recibido demasiados golpes. ¿Olvidas qué ya he tenido citas?

—Mi hija debería permanecer como una niña...

Ambos se miraron de reojo y compartieron una ligera risa.

—Me da gusto que estés mejor —murmuró tomando su mano—, estaba preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé —Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre—, lamento que lo hicieran, pero estoy bien, sólo… me gustaría que esa chica obtenga justicia.

—La tendrá.

Lily respiró lentamente, sintiéndose un poco mejor al escucharlo de él. Sabía que su papá haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

—¿Por qué luces así? ¿Es una nueva moda?

Ella se separó riendo. —Sigues sin tener idea lo que es la moda.

—Suenas como tu madre… pero ¿no estabas con Teddy?

—No puedo creer que sigas diciéndole así.

—Es una vieja costumbre, tú también le dices así.

—Lo sé, aunque ya no le pega mucho —comentó sincera, después de todo el tipo era una garrocha, tenía músculos y a veces solía ser feroz como para ser llamado con un diminutivo tan tierno, pero le tenía cariño a decirle de esa forma.

—Es cierto.

Lily se quedó callada un momento, sintiendo de nuevo cosquillas en el estómago. Vaya momento para recordarlo…

 _«Un segundo, tal vez…»._ Una gran idea se colocó en su mentecilla y miró a su padre con sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

—¿Qué es lo que me vas pedir? —indagó temeroso de lo que esa cara y mirada significaban.

—No es nada terrible, sólo… hablando de Teddy, ¿podrías reconsiderar su suspensión? No estoy tratando de decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo, pero él es buen auror, ¿cierto? —habló notando la manera en que el semblante de su padre cambiaba y difícilmente sabía lo que eso significaba— Pienso que él le haría mucho bien al caso, sabe tratar con las mujeres…¿no es por eso que permitiste que él tomase mi testimonio?

Harry se cruzó de brazos, meditando lo que Lily había dicho. No creía a su ahijado capaz de pedir que intervinieran por él, así que probablemente no sabía de esto. Le alegraba ver que su hijo postizo y su hija habían vuelto a ser unidos, pues parecía que su amistad daba buenos frutos.

—Lo suspendí por una razón, no se encontraba en su mejor momento y eso estaba afectando su desempeño, aunque reconozco que estos últimos días parece estar reponiéndose del golpe de su rompimiento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo pensarás?

Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

La alegría bañó la cara pecosa de Lily iluminando hasta sus ojos. —¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! —expresó dándole una lluvia de besos en su mejilla.

 ***º*º*º**

Teddy se encontraba en un bar que solía frecuentar con sus compañeros de trabajo, no era un día especialmente concurrido, lo que le permitía estar relativamente tranquilo.

 _«¡¿Cómo fui a decirle esa estupidez?!»._

Esa era una clara muestra de hablar antes de pensar.

¡Su grandiosa boca lo había delato y hecho quedar como un idiota!

Sólo esperaba que ella no lo tomara como una confesión romántica, si no más bien como un simple comentario sin trascendencia ni significado más allá del agrado por su persona y su amistad.

Se tomó de golpe su trago de Herradura y mientras le quemaba su garganta como si fuera el fuego demoniaco mismo, golpeó su frente con la barra.

—Soy un idiota.

—¿Ocupado autocompadeciéndote, Lupin?

Teddy conocía muy bien esa voz, soltó una risa ronca y se irguió para encontrar a su lado a Ethel Derricks, una madura obliviadora del Ministerio. Era lo más cercana a una amiga/madre del trabajo que tenía.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí un domingo por la noche?

—No me mires cómo si estuviera en tus zapatos, vine con un socio —señaló detrás de ella a un individuo mesas atrás que se encontraba ahora platicando con otros hombres.

—Siento lastima por él.

—¿Por qué? Es un hombre con suerte me tiene a mi.

—Es por eso que lo digo —musitó con sarcasmo.

Una fuerte palmada golpeó su espalda, haciéndolo ladear su rostro con enfado. —Eres tan gracioso, Lupin —comentó sonriéndole con sus labios carmesí—. Escuche que estabas suspendido.

—No será para siempre.

—Más te vale, pero ¿por qué estás aquí?

—¿Es un delito?

Lo repasó con la mirada, no parecía él mismo que se había ido ni tampoco aquel que había terminado con el corazón pisoteado semanas atrás, lo cual la llevaba al siguiente punto. Una sonrisa como la de un gato que sabe que comerá atún se abrió pasó por su boca. —¿Quién es la bruja?

—¿Qué? No es…

Levantó su dedo, agitándolo de un lado a otro. —No te atrevas a negarlo, lo traes tatuado en tu cara… ¿cuál es el problema? Se breve porque mi cita no esperará toda la noche a que arregle la mierda que estás hecho.

—No es cómo si te pidiera ayuda.

—Lupin, Lupin… pero lo haces a gritos aunque sean silenciosos —bromeó.

—Sólo es una confusión que no debería tener.

—Mmmm interesante, ¿por qué no deberías?

—Chica incorrecta y no fue hace mucho que Victoire se fue.

—¿No hace mucho? Ya es agua pasada, ya no importa —manifestó con un gesto relajado— ¿Qué está mal con la chica incorrecta?

—Todo, no sé… no debería verla como chica, ese es el problema.

—Lupin vela como lo que es, piensa lo que quieres antes de liarte más… no te ahogues en un vaso.

—Es lesbiana, no tengo nada que pensar y es como mi hermana.

—Una hermana que te gusta, ¡que incestuoso!, ¿lesbiana? Bueno eso si no tiene remedio.

—En realidad no estoy seguro de eso.

—¡Ah, esto te pone en el juego de nuevo! ¿Ves? Primero ten certezas y lo demás son puras telarañas mentales, muros que te pones para evitar enfrentar cómo te sientes… deja ir la culpa, si no comparten sangre no es tu hermana. Así que si te atrae, te atrae… haz algo con eso y vete a casa, no lograras nada aplastando tu trasero aquí y golpeándote la cabeza eso sólo te dejará con un cerebro de dinosaurio.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y desapareció justo como había llegado, dejando a Teddy con mucho más que pensar. Ella sí que sabía cómo agitarlo y dejarlo sin medidas de seguridad para salvarse.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily Luna apenas había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, seguía pensando en Teddy y en lo qué podría suceder o no la siguiente vez que se encontraran. Era una locura… lo peor es que no estaba logrando concentrarse en la Academia.

Mordió la mitad de su emparedado mientras arrastraba sus pies por el pasillo solitario, se le había hecho tarde y era por eso que podía andar de esa forma tan lenta y desenfadada.

—Disculpa…

Ella no se detuvo, no creía que le estuviese hablando a ella, aunque había algo familiar en esa voz, como si ya la hubiese escuchado antes.

—Disculpa.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Lily obligándola a dejar de andar. Ella se giró con medio pedazo de emparedado en su boca, su expresión era mitad adormilada y mitad de interrogación, pero apenas vio al hombre alto y pálido de cabellos blancos con puntas verdes, tuvo una conexión directa al pasado.

Lo conocía.

La imagen de la chica del pub ensangrentada y el mago a su lado atendiéndola la golpeó con fuerza. Su expresión se transformó bajo la mirada azul de él que también hacia lo propio, buscando comprender por qué experimentaba aquella familiaridad con esa chica.

—Nos conocemos… te he visto antes.

Ella tragó con fuerza, tosiendo un poco al pasarse aquel bocado casi sin masticar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… sí…

—Deberías tener cuidado al comer, no puedes hablar y tragar.

Ella asintió apenada por sus actos. —Sí nos hemos visto en el pub cuando ocurrió lo del ataque a una mujer.

—Ya veo, ahora lo recuerdo —dio finalmente, haciendo una mueca de concentración que hizo que pequeñas arrugas aparecieran en su frente—. Tú eras la chica que estaba ahí, la que trató de ayudarla con sus conocimientos de sanación.

—No creo que haya hecho mucho —murmuró incomoda.

—Hiciste más que las personas que salieron corriendo o sólo miraban, la ayudaste.

—No sé si puedo considerarlo así.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de lado y el piercing en su labio inferior resaltó. Algunas ondas de su cabello cayeron sobre su frente debido a la brisa que corría. —Deberías.

Ella se quedó embobada, ahora a la luz del día y sin la vida de una persona muriendo frente a ellos, podía ver que el mago no estaba nada mal, bien podía entrar en su top de chicos guapos.

—Jagger Zeagler —dijo estirando su mano.

Lily se despabiló y se pasó el emparedado a su mano izquierda algo apenada, para poder responder el gesto con la derecha. —Lily…Potter.

—Asumo que tu vacilación es porque tienes un según nombre —bromeó dejando ir su mano suavemente. Después de todo no le sorprendía que fuese una Potter, era eso o Weasley —por su color de cabello—, además no era la primera persona que conocía con ese apellido y a decir verdad estaba más intrigado y sorprendido por haberse topado con ella de nuevo.

—Sí, es por eso —mintió, había sido más por no querer llamar la atención con su apellido—, es Luna.

—Lily Luna es lindo —mencionó con ligereza—, supongo que estudias aquí.

—Sí…primer año, pero es cierto, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a ver a la mujer que amo —reveló con una mueca encantadora llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Lily arqueó sus cejas, viendo su facha, no se pensaría que fuese tan cursi. —Ah… suerte con eso. Yo voy a la biblioteca…

—Tal vez puedas ayudarme a encontrarla, si no es mucha molestia.

—Oh… bien, ¿en dónde está?

—Dijo que estaría el aula de Opinión Publica.

Lily hizo un sonido de meditación. —Si no me equivoco está en el tercer piso, no es una asignatura que lleve en este curso. ¿Listo para caminar?

Él alzó sus hombros despreocupado. —Si no hay otra forma de llegar.

Anduvieron en silencio un tramo, Lily lo miró de reojo debatiéndose si debía o no preguntar, pero la oportunidad de averiguar sobre esa mujer estaba frente a ella.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Me veo muy extraño?

—No, no es eso —Se apresuró a decir— es sólo que… no sabía si debía preguntar, pero lo haré.

Él puso toda la atención en ella, observando como mordía su labio aún dudando. Su curiosidad creció. —Dispara.

Ella suspiró y asintió. —Bien, es sobre la mujer que fue atacada… yo quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

—Era sobre eso —murmuró un poco decepcionado—. Esta en recuperación y pasará una temporada en St. Mungo.

—Entiendo.

—¿Te impacto mucho lo que pasó?

—Mentiría si no, me sentí frustrada por no poder ayudarla más… si tan sólo supiera más de sanación.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gustaría estudiar sobre eso?

—Es mi segunda opción, la primera es lo que estudio.

—Tal vez deberías reconsiderar el orden, tienes habilidades.

—No, no podría…

Sonrió de forma conocedora. —¿Quieres visitar a esa mujer en St. Mungo?

—¿Qué? No sé…

—Piénsalo.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Finalmente después de otro par de comentarios sin trascendencia llegaron al aula. —Es aquí, la clase está por terminar.

—Gracias.

La puerta se abrió dejando escapar a un grupo de estudiantes.

—Es mejor que me vaya —anunció jugando con su pie. No creía que su presencia fuese necesaria y menos si él iba a ver a su novia.

—Espera, me gustaría que la conocieras.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto.

Lily no tuvo tiempo para excusarse cuando las últimas personas salieron dejando ver a la profesora. _«Debe estar bromeando.»_

—¿Ella?

—Es la única mujer con la que utilizaría esa palabra para describirla —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 ***º*º*º**

Teddy se mantuvo alejado de Lily, pero al cuarto día cuando entró a su departamento después de salir a correr la encontró en el sillón dormida junto a un tazón de palomitas.

Debería haberle avisado que iría, así no tendría que haber esperado por él.

 _«Tonta»._

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, caminó lentamente hasta ella, sonriendo al escuchar el pequeño ronquido. Su cálida mirada se movió por ella, sus manos cosquilleaban por tocarla, pero las empuñó, sólo así no correría el riesgo de cometer más deslices.

 _«¿Qué decisión debo tomar sobre ti?»._

Había pensado un montón sobre eso, pero sus decisiones tajantes duraban apenas un rato cuando cambiaba de opinión. No quería seguir lejos de ella, anhelaba su compañía, sus risas, su aroma…y eso lo aterraba.

—Lily… —llamó suavemente un par de veces.

—¿Estás aquí? —preguntó soñolienta, sonriéndole antes de arrugar la nariz— ¡Merlín, apestas!

Una risa divertida escapó de su garganta. —¿Qué esperabas que oliera a loción después del ejercicio?

—Deberías oler a cítricos.

—¿Cítricos? No soy afeminado como Louis.

—Madera, especies, ¡que se yo de qué están hechas las lociones, los desodorantes!

—Así es cómo huele un hombre.

—Ridículo…—exclamó aventándole palomitas.

Teddy no resistió la tentación y se lanzó a una guerra de cosquillas. Lily reía defiéndanse con manos y pies al punto en que cayó del sillón y aún así no lo soltó.

—¡Para, pareces una gata callejera!… ¡no tienes que rasguñarme!

Lily soltó un gritillo ofendida. —¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Siguieron jugueteando hasta que Teddy la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo y le sujetó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, contra la alfombra. Lily estaba hecha todo un desastre, su respiración agitada unida a su risa era el mejor sonido que había escuchado en todo el día, su cabello enmarañado y sus mejillas rojas como las manzanas maduras, sus ojos… ¡por Hufflepuff! Amaba su mirada olivácea, tan intensa, brillante, pura…

Justo así era como quería tenerla, pero en otra situación… y su monstruo escondido bajo las telas de su ropa estaba más que de acuerdo. Quería estar con ella, recorrerla con sus manos y su boca, comérsela entera… sumergirse en su interior, llevarla a la locura.

¿Cuánto más podía negar lo que estaba ocurriéndole?

La atracción que sentía por ella no era ninguna broma.

—Ya suéltame, tú ganas —dijo rindiéndose. La capucha de la sudadera de Teddy había caído durante el juego, mostrando su cabello que ahora era una mezcla de negro con destellos azules, era como si se estuviese transformando frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de agregar algo sobre ello, pero al ver la forma en que él se había quedado tan quieto con esa expresión feroz y con sus ojos clavados en ella cómo si deseara revelar todos sus misterios, le cortó la respiración.

Y dejando de lado todo y con aquella calma que parecía sólo ser el preludio de algo trascendental fue por fin consciente de la manera tan comprometerá en la que se encontraban, del cuerpo de él sobre el de ella, su peso, su figura masculina que la alteraba de forma indiscutible… y el roce. Estaba en serios problemas.

Una oleada de excitación la recorrió, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente?

«Que me gustas.»

Nuevamente esas palabras reinaron en su mente y su corazón comenzó a latir como un tambor en una danza africana.

—¿En verdad eres lesbiana? —soltó, porque si no lo hacia, si seguía en ese baile interminable de medias tintas, terminaría arrepintiéndose. Lo enfrentaba ahora o lo hacía después… a como se estaban presentando las cosas, era lo uno u lo otro.

Lily se quedó estupefacta con su boca entreabierta. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Era la oportunidad de aclarar todo ese malentendido.

Ted observó su desconcierto y vacilación. —¿Lo eres? —presionó sin más, la expectación lo estaba matando.

La lechuza de la casa de los Potter entró sin aviso por la ventana abierta, revoloteando sobre ellos, asustándolos.

Edward sabía que la oportunidad se había ido, se levantó de forma ágil, dándole una mano a ella que seguía aún confundida y a la vez emocionada, tenía la respuesta en la punta de su lengua y su arsenal de preguntas listas para salir, porque por eso había ido a buscarlo. Necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando con él.

—Es Lostar —comentó Ted sacándola de sus pensamientos y alejándola de la oportunidad de averiguar esa noche lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Por qué esta aquí? —dijo Lily sin comprender, sus hermanos tenían sus propias lechuzas, lo cual significaba que era una carta de su madre o su padre.

Ted desenredó la carta y le hizo una caricia al ave. Leyó el contenido segundos después, su expresión se volvió una de total curiosidad cosa que inquietó más a Lily.

—¿Qué es?

—Harry quiere verme.

 ***º*º*º**

*El título de la revista ya lo hemos visto en varios fics, desconocemos de quién haya sido la idea original.

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**


	7. Sentimientos

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 ***** _Sólo nosotros sabemos estar distantemente juntos._ _ **–Julio Cortázar.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Sentimientos.**_

Lily Luna volvió a su casa realmente frustrada por la forma en que su encuentro había terminado. Arrastró los píes hasta la habitación, apenas entró se topó con Hugo jugando en su computadora.

—¡Yeah!, ¿ves lo bueno que me he convertido? —exclamó alzando sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó desganada.

—Quería escuchar las nuevas, pero veo que te dio una patada en el trasero y te sacó de su casa —exclamó embromando la situación, levantándose para ir a dónde ella estaba con esa expresión de desquiciada.

Lily soltó un gritillo y se revolvió el cabello. —Mi padre nos interrumpió justo en el momento que...

—¡¿Los descubrió?!

—No, troll… estaba a punto de decirle que era un malentendido lo de mi gusto por las chicas, pero Lostar llegó con una mensaje para Teddy de mi padre —explicó aún enfurruñada.

—Vaya… tal parece que todo está en tu contra, tal vez sea una señal —comentó rascando su barbilla.

—¡Ni siquiera lo insinúes! —dijo dándole con la palma en la frente.

Hugo frunció su expresión, quejándose. —No te desquites conmigo.

—Es que no puedo creer mi suerte… ¡era el momento!, todo estaba en su lugar y… —Avanzó por toda la habitación casi jalándose los cabellos.

—Era de la idea de que esperaras porque Teddy era un discapacitado emocional, pero después de verlo actuar como macho alfa conmigo por ti y de que confesara que le gustas, te dije que tomarás la primera oportunidad para decírselo, pero ¿ahora buscas momentos adecuados? Esa no es la Lily Luna que conozco.

—Lo sé —balbuceó. Volvió sobre sus pasos, quedándose delante de Hugo, golpeando su frente contra en tórax de él.

—Deja de hacer eso —pidió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Acarició sus cabellos y la alejó firme.

—Estoy actuando tan tontamente con él, ¡precisamente él!

—Relájate Lu, si no quieres dar el paso, deja que él vuelva a mencionarlo… no creo que sea del tipo sutil de insinuaciones, es un macho alfa ¿no? Déjalo que le cueste, si le gustas va ir por ti y te aconsejo que estés preparada, tal vez todas esas fantasías sucias se hagan realidad.

—¡Por todas las Gárgolas, ni siquiera sé por qué te lo cuento! —rumió dándole un manotazo en su cara para alejarlo.

Hugo soltó una risa llena de diversión. —Sólo bromeaba, pero mírate ¡estás tan roja!, ¿qué tus fantasías son *bdsm?

Lily soltó un jadeo, fue por una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras Hugo corría por toda la habitación canturreando "a Lily le gusta el bdsm y quiere ser la sumisa de Teddy".

—¡Demonios, Hugo Weasley! ¡Te juro que te castrare apenas te atrape!

—No —dijo con una gran risa, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras saltaba la cama.

 ***º*º*º**

Teddy llegó al lugar que lo había citado Harry, tenía la cabeza echa nudos y bastaba decir que se sentía cabreado por no haber obtenido una respuesta directa de Lily, pero lo peor era que la culpa que lo golpeaba retorciendo sus entrañas se estaba quedando sepultada bajo sus deseos.

Y ya no había marcha atrás, porque en ese momento con Lily bajo él, había sellado su destino y la decisión que tanto lo había atormentado, no era más una moneda en el aire. Quería estar en el juego con ella, por ella, porque por más horrible que sonara se había fijado en Lily Luna y Merlín se sentía demasiado bien hacer las pases con eso, aunque eso lo llevaba al siguiente punto, aceptar las consecuencias y mientras observaba a su padrino fumar un cigarro, supo que no sería sencillo enfrentarlo.

—Tardaste demasiado.

—Viene en cuando pude, no esperaba tu mensaje.

—¿Tenías compañía? —preguntó espiándolo por el filo de sus ojos.

—Algo así —comentó contrariado pasándose la mano por su cabello ligeramente húmedo por la reciente ducha que había tomado.

—Parece que has decidido dejar atrás lo de Victoire.

—Si se terminó, se terminó, no podía seguir atascado en una relación donde la otra persona ya no está —comentó citando parte de las palabras que Lily le había dicho. Sus labios se curvaron aún en contra de su voluntad, ¿cuánto había influido en él esa pequeña?

—Me da gusto ver que has decidido seguir adelante. Sabía de tus planes, lamentó que haya concluido así.

Teddy alzó sus hombros y pateó la hierba. —Estaba siendo un idiota —reconoció con sus hombros vencidos, recordando el malhumor que lo había estado acompañando como una nube negra—. No deberías fumar.

—Es sólo uno.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la oficina? —preguntó al deducir que su estrés tendría que venir de ese lado, ya que Lily no le había comentado ninguna situación en casa.

—Es sobre eso que quiero hablarte.

—¿Sobre el caso de…?

—Es serial y aún estamos en espera de que los sanadores nos permitan hablar con la víctima. Alanna Sutherland.

—¿Cuántas… cuántas víctimas son? —preguntó con un nudo de terror atezándole la garganta.

—Hasta ahora 5 casos coinciden en la forma de la muerte.

A Ted se le heló la sangre, incluso los vellos se le habían levantado. —Quiero ayudar.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí —profirió apagando su cigarro y desapareciéndolo. Se giró hacia su ahijado mirándolo con plena seguridad—. Te necesito de vuelta, quiero que dirijas la investigación.

Edward sintió el viento frío correr entre ellos y sus oídos parecían estar llenos del sonido de los grillos. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Y bien?

Inhaló con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón retumbar. —Lo haré.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, su pecho creció con orgullo. —Te levanto la suspensión, pero ten en cuenta que no voy a tolerar que cometas las mismas faltas. Reconozco que Griffin es como un grano en el culo, pero nos guste o no es un auror y aún no ha hecho algo que amerite ser expulsado del Departamento.

—No me preocupa.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —comentó palmeando su hombro con gusto—. Vamos por unas cervezas, no lo hemos hecho en un tiempo…

Teddy asintió con el ánimo por los cielos. Joder, parecía que por fin su camino había decido enderezarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Por un lado te ves nuevamente con los pies sobre la tierra, segundo eres bueno con las mujeres en los casos y el que tienes a Lily de tu lado… aunque eso no debería contar como una razón oficial, pero me ayudó a tomar la decisión —dijo con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—¿Lily?

—No luzcas tan sorprendido, ella se preocupa mucho por ti.

Ted se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo un subidón de emociones. Esa pequeña bribona si que había decidido meterse en su vida a empujones y sin anuncios ni advertencias para sacudirlo por completo.

 _«¿Quién le pidió que hiciera eso?»._

No estaba molesto por su atribución, se sentía salvado por ella de una y muchas formas. ¿Cómo había acabado siendo el que necesitaba a una heroína?

 ***º*º*º**

Hugo había logrado salvarse del maleficio de la castración, pero le había costado vaciar sus bolsillos al invitar a Lily a cenar.

—Deja de comer tanto.

—Estoy triste, ¿no se nota? Necesito llenarme de comida para sentirme feliz.

—Entonces no necesitas sólo estos platos, vas a necesitar una tonelada…

—Bobo, ¿y mira quién lo dice? Apenas me has dejado probar lo que pediste —comentó resentida, haciendo un movimiento veloz con su tenedor que Hugo detuvo con su cuchillo.

—Alto ahí.

—Eres tan egoísta —dijo chasqueando su lengua y estrechando sus ojos.

—Demasiado considerado contigo, debería estar cenando con una chica, la cual no me robe la comida, pida ensaladas y apenas pruebe bocado, porque quiere aparentar ser modesta. Ah y con la que saliendo de aquí tendría una noche llena de sexo.

Lily puso sus ojos en blanco. —CERDO… y las ensaladas causan gases, así que tu noche estaría muy bien perfumada.

—Que asco —soltó Hugo con una mueca, dando paso libre a su prima para que tomara de su plato.

Lily alzó las cejas con diversión y la satisfacción brillando en su rostro. —Gracias.

Hugo logró comer un poco más al final de la cena, salieron del lugar y caminaron por la ciudad, sin mucha prisa por buscar una zona para aparecerse.

—He pensado en ir a ver a esa mujer.

—¿Qué mujer? —inquirió despistado, girando su rostro hacia ella.

—La que fue atacada.

Hugo sintió que el aire se aglomeraba en su pecho y ni siquiera había sido el que había presenciado la escena. —¿En verdad es necesario?

—No sé… no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Eso o quieres volver a ver a ese sanador? —preguntó buscando cambiar el humor del ambiente, Lu se ponía muy rara cuando ese tema salía y la verdad no le gustaba. Y estaba demás decir que él sabía que su prima era como una cuatro ojos, sin lentes no veía más allá de su narices, traducción había llegado a un punto dónde no veía más hombres que no fuesen Teddy, aunque si éste seguía yendo por ese camino, bien podía convertirse en una competencia real ese sanador.

—Claro que no.

—No me culpes por pensarlo, parece que dejó marca en ti.

—Tonto… creo que es alguien interesante —comentó con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

Él le dio una mirada de poca credibilidad. —¿Quieres qué te acompañe?

—No puedes, iré de mañana y tú estarás en tu entrenamiento.

—Rayos, ¿el sábado?

—Sí, después iré a presentarme a la revista.

Hugo no mencionó nada más sobre el asunto y Lily tampoco. La plática se volvió ligera y pronto estuvieron en la puerta de los Potter.

Más tarde ella le mandó un mensaje a Teddy para averiguar si todo estaba bien con Harry, pero él no había respondido y lamentablemente no había coincido con su padre para preguntarle, aunque su única deducción posible era que se trataba sobre el favor que le había pedido.

 ***º*º*º**

El sábado había llegado demasiado pronto para el gusto de Lily que apenas había tenido tiempo de prepararse y se encontraba con la panza revuelta por los nervios por todo y por nada. Sería su primer día de trabajo y aparte se estaba dirigiendo a St. Mungo.

Sobre Teddy no tenía noticias y estaba sumamente molesta con él por dejarla fuera de nuevo como los días anteriores, desde que le había dicho ese mentado «Que me gustas.» entre ellos las cosas no habían caminado igual.

 _«¿_ _Q_ _uiere que aclaremos las cosas o no? ¿Por qué me manda señales confusas?»._

Recorrió la calle hasta llegar a los almacenes abandonados "Purge y Dowse, S.A.", se paró junto al maniquí y le dijo el motivo de su visita.

Al atravesar el vidrio caminó hasta la mesa de información, pero no habló con la bruja que la atendía, gracias a que Jagger estaba a un lado, con su uniforme de practicante color limón ligeramente distinto del amarillo verdoso que ocupaban los sanadores graduados y de los medimagos, quienes usaban una túnica en otro tono de verde.

El corazón se le aceleró ligeramente, dejó que sus labios se alzaran al verlo sonreír de forma sexy.

Jagger se acercó a ella con su andar tranquilo. —Puntual.

—Un hospital no es un lugar al que se deba llegar tarde.

—Cierto, aquí cada segundo cuenta en la vida de una persona —profirió filosofo, señalándole el camino—. ¿Lista?

—Eso creo —manifestó tomando un fuerte respiro, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la correa de su bolsa.

—Hoy se encuentra mejor.

—Es un alivio que este saliendo adelante.

—Lo es.

Jagger apretó el botón del elevador, no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Scorpius Malfoy junto con otro par de practicantes. Él la recorrió veloz buscando algo fuera de lugar en ella, pues no entendía su presencia en ese lugar.

Lily Luna arqueó sus cejas asombrada, sabía que él estudiaba para sanador, pero no creía que fueran a toparse.

—¿Lily, qué haces aquí? —preguntó clavando sus ojos helados en Jagger. Desde que se habían conocido una enemistad había surgido en ellos, eran opuestos y la competencia siempre había sido feroz. Afortunadamente eso se había apaciguado al estar en distintos pisos y próximamente en especialidades.

—Vine a ver a un paciente.

Le hizo un gesto descuidado a sus acompañantes para despedirlos, para después tomar el brazo de Lily y alejarla de su némesis. —¿Un paciente?

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó zafándose, mirándolo con desconcierto.

—¿A quién vienes a ver? ¿Y qué haces con Zeagler?

—¡Oye, oye detente!, que seas amigo de mi hermano no te hace ser mi hermano para interrogarme así y ponerte todo freaky al verme con un chico.

Scorpius tensó los músculos de su mandíbula, mientras rodaba los ojos. —Son apenas preguntas naturales, no exageres.

Luna encogió sus hombros con indiferencia. —Tengo asuntos con él, ¿bien?

Él soltó un resoplido exasperado, no le estaba diciendo nada. —Eso…

—No diré más, nos vemos —comentó pasándolo.

—Lily, sólo ten cuidado —dijo a su espalda.

—Siempre lo tengo, gracias.

Zeagler observó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón la escena. Sí, al otro Potter que había tenido la "suerte" de conocer era Albus, el amigo de Scorpius y cabe mencionar que no estaba entre las filas de sus amigos. Así que no le sorprendía del todo ver que ella hablará de forma tan natural e íntima con Scorpius, sólo esperaba que esa fuese simplemente una relación fraternal.

—Lo lamentó —pronunció apenada.

—Sin problema, ¿alguna relación con él?

—Es el siamés de mi hermano.

Jagger se río ligeramente. —Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Lo sé, sólo… olvídalo.

—Hecho.

Subieron al elevador y Jagger marcó el número del piso. —El cuarto piso de "Daños Provocados Por Hechizos" no ésta exactamente hecho para este tipo de heridas, pero fue el que más se acercaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No son en su totalidad heridas mágicas.

El impacto de la impresión debió notarse en su cara pues él volvió a sonreír. —Eres una caja de muecas, ¿verdad?

Lily se llevó las manos a su cara, cubriéndola. —¿Soy tan trasparente? —inquirió moviendo sus dedos para verlo a través de las aberturas.

—Eso es una cualidad, no algo que deba preocuparte.

—Si tú lo dices… no es que lo crea —comentó rindiéndose y descubriendo su rostro ligeramente pintado de rosa.

—También eres muy despistada —comentó para sí, apartando sus ojos de ella.

Unió sus cejas rojas tanto que parecía una imagen de Frida Kahlo. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Era un cumplido. —Sin esperar su reacción salió del elevador.

La correa de su bolsa cayó de su hombro, mientras ella lo veía alejarse en total asombro aunque por dentro sintiera un regocijo de emoción. El personal y los visitantes comenzaron a abordar el elevador por lo que ella tuvo que salir torpemente y apresurar su paso para alcanzarlo.

Intentó decir algo pero nada salió de su boca, así que se resignó. No avanzaron mucho cuando se encontraron frente a una puerta que estaba custodiada por aurores. Los saludó, recibiendo un asentimiento seco de su parte.

—Espera aquí —pidió Jagger.

Lily cabeceó, repentinamente la ansiedad volvía con el nerviosismo y con más fuerza. Fingió estar viendo las paredes con un escrutinio excepcional menos la puerta, estaba casi a punto de ponerse a chiflar —aunque se le daba fatal— cuando Jagger salió con un canoso medimago.

—Entiendo… será sólo un momento.

—No lo olvides, debe estar tranquila para cuando ellos vengan.

—Sí.

Intercambiaron otro par de palabras, cuando finalmente el hombre se fue y Jagger se acercó a ella.

—Puedes pasar.

—Antes debemos revisarla —anunció Riley, dando un paso adelante. Era una mujer con el cabello recogido en un moño alto y sus facciones endurecidas, tal vez por la vida o las misiones en el Departamento. Lily no sabría decirlo, no la conocía, pero le inspiraba confianza.

—Adelante.

Riley hizo una revisión física rápida y después movió su varita por ella, cuando estuvo satisfecha se apartó.

—Esta limpia, puede entrar sólo deje el bolso y la varita.

Lilu así lo hizo, atravesó el marco delante de Jagger. —Los aurores vendrán de un momento a otro para verla, tendremos poco tiempo.

Ella apenas escuchó sus palabras. Avanzó de forma automática, sus ojos deambularon por el lugar antes de quedar atrapados en la imagen que la cama mostraba. La mujer que había estado con aquella apariencia desecha se hallaba ahí, luciendo de forma melancólica y enfermiza. Tuvo que parpadear para sacarse de la mente el recuerdo del baño y la sangre brotando de ella.

—Señorita Sutherland, ella es Lily, la chica que salvó su vida.

Un brillo iluminó las pupilas de Alanna, parecía estar sonriendo o al menos eso Lily creía pues con su cara de facciones sumidas —en ese momento— era difícil descifrarlo. Elevó su mano y la invitó a acercarse.

Lily miró hacia Jagger buscando su aprobación que obtuvo con un gesto. Una semana después de lo ocurrido volvían a estar una cerca de la otra. Un nudo apareció en el pecho de Lily, sus ojos se aguadaron al quedar al lado de la cama, Alanna buscó su mano, tomándola desprevenida.

—Gracias —pronunció en un hilo de voz.

—En realidad yo… no pude hacer mucho —balbuceó conmovida.

—Lo hiciste, ella está aquí porque la encontraste en ese momento —dijo Jagger, reafirmando el comentario.

Sutherland trató de hablar, pero Lily negó apretando su mano. —No te esfuerces, ya hablaremos después… yo vendré a verte, si quieres.

Alanna aceptó, sus ojos enrojecidos dejaron caer un par de lágrimas.

—No te preocupes por nada, sólo concéntrate en mejorar… mi padre, no digo… el Jefe de los aurores atrapará a quién te hizo esto.

El dolor cruzó a la mujer, un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

—Todo esta bien, tranquila —pidió, sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su agarre.

 ***º*º*º**

Edward Lupin apareció en St. Mungo acompañado por un par de miembros de su escuadrón, por fin les habían dado luz verde para hablar con la víctima y era lo que habían estado esperando para avanzar en la investigación con datos contundentes.

Volver al trabajo había sido una inyección de vida y adrenalina, pero también un golpe duro. Ponerse al día con la información de los casos relacionados, ir de un lado a otro buscando posibles testigos y entrevistando a los familiares, lo habían dejado con apenas unas horas de sueño, ni siquiera había sido capaz de responder el mensaje de Lily, le había pedido a su padrino que le dejará ser el que le diera la noticia de su regreso al Departamento, pero a como se habían presentado las cosas, probablemente ella ya lo sabía y para colmo tampoco había podido felicitarla por ser reclutada por una revista.

Se sentía mal por no estar para ella, por eso también estaba esforzándose en ese caso, quería decirle que estaba por atrapar a ese hijo de Morgana, sabía que eso era lo que ella deseaba e iba a cumplirlo por el bien de todos los involucrados y del mundo mágico que se libraría de una escoria como esa.

El cuarto piso parecía tranquilo, pasó sus ojos gatunos por el lugar, tomando nota de todo el que estaba ahí. Había enfermeras caminando por el pasillo, los trabajadores del personal de limpieza y sanadores, para él en ese momento todos le parecían sospechosos. Tal vez estaba un poco paranoico, pero sus años como auror lo habían hecho así.

Caminó hasta la habitación, pero se detuvo a la mitad del corredor al ver a Lily salir de ahí acompañada de un sujeto.

—¿Jefe, ocurre algo?

No estaba seguro o eso era hasta que vio como ese hombre del hospital, acariciaba la cara llorosa de Lily.

 _«¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué esta llorando? ¿Y quién es ese tipo?»._

Sí, algo estaba muy mal.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily Luna abandonó el cuarto con una sensación difícil de explicar. Le entregaron su bolsa y de inmediato sacó un pañuelo desechable.

—Lo siento, normalmente no soy tan sensible.

—Pienso que lo eres —contrarrestó Jagger.

Ella sonrió de forma tibia avergonzada. —¿Entonces su familia esta con ella?

—Sí, su madre y su hermana; deben estar por volver, les pedimos que fuesen a comer algo mientras la revisábamos. No es fácil mantener el cuidado de un paciente por tantos días sin que se vean agotadas o perjudicadas en su vida.

—Entiendo, me gustaría ayudarles...

—Te falta limpiar aquí —pronunció pasando sus dedos por su pómulo.

Lily se sonrojo, apartándose. —Gracias por dejarme verla.

—Acepto invitaciones de desayunos como retribución —repuso con descaro, dejando ir su claro deseo.

—Claro, ¿te parece el salón de té?

—Nunca antes me pareció un buen lugar, pero creo que eso puede cambiar.

Teddy estaba siendo presa de unos celos espantosos, era fácil deducir que se trataba de eso y no de un extraño virus del hospital, puesto que estaba deseando arrastrar lejos de ella a ese paliducho o en su defecto molerlo a palos por atreverse a tocarla.

 _«¿Qué rayos es este ambiente? ¿Acaso Lily esta aceptando su galanteo corriente?»._

—¿Jefe? ¿Jefe?

—Sólo un momento —ladró y sus pies se separaron del suelo, llevándolo hasta dónde estaba la pareja—. Yo también tomaré té, Lily —dijo en un gruñido al abordarlos.

Lils soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. —¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría que tú contestarás.

—¿Qué te sucede? —cuestionó confundida ante su repentina agresividad.

—Estas frente a la habitación de una víctima que no puede tener visitas ajenas a sus familiares.

—Tienes a la persona incorrecta, ella está aquí debido a mi —intervino Jagger colocándose delante de Lily.

El cabello de Teddy no era un juego, era una explosión de tonalidades bastante desconcertantes justo como su forma de actuar en ese momento.

—Sal de mi camino —advirtió.

Lily Luna apenas comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la actitud de Ted estaba haciéndola enfurecer y meterse con Jagger era el colmo. Salió de detrás del hombre y tomó las solapas del traje de Ted y que ahora pudo constatar que se trataba de su uniforme de auror. Lo jaló hasta su altura, para que se concentrara en ella.

—Tú y yo, uno a uno allá —comentó mostrando tanto carácter que cualquiera se sentiría intimidado. Lo soltó y se disculpó con Jagger, antes de avanzar con pasos de tiranosaurio rex por el pasillo.

Teddy soltó una maldición y les rumió una orden a sus hombres que miraban la escena con cierta diversión. La siguió soltando el aire que habían estado guardando sus pulmones, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello y el rostro, buscando un poco de la cordura que había perdido.

Lily se giró con los puños cerrados. —¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sólo estoy tratando de hacer mi jodido trabajo, pero me encuentro con que dejan pasar a cualquiera a la habitación de una testigo protegida.

—¡Merlín, estas insufrible!, no es cómo si yo fuera una asesino… y te agradezco el que me hayas avisado que volviste al trabajo.

—Esto no es sobre eso.

—Si hubieses respondido mi mensaje y no estuvieras huyendo de mi sabrías que estaría aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Huyendo?

—¿Acaso no me estabas evitando?

—Y tú a mi… ¿has estado jugando juegos mentales conmigo?, ¿así es como eres lesbiana?, ¿sales con Leanne pero coqueteas con hombres cuando no te ve?

Lily abrió la boca indignada hasta el tuétano. —¡Sí, sí a todo… idiota! —comentó rabiosa, propinándole una patada en la espinilla.

Edward soltó un resoplido lastimero entre sus dientes apretados, pero ni el dolor lo detuvo de tomarla del brazo y pegarla a la pared, ella estaba tan roja con la mirada brillosa y peligrosa, si pudiera escupir espuma seguramente lo estaría haciendo.

—¡Me estás volviendo loco, Lily! —confesó franco, sintiendo que su irá comenzaba a moverse hacia otro lugar no muy alejado de la intensidad que estaba experimentando al pelear con ella.

—¡Bien… es justo que lo hiciera! ¡Al menos esto es por mi y no por Victoire! —señaló empujándolo, apartándose de su presencia abrumadora.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué diablos viene eso?

—A nada, a nada… ¡rayos, Ted!, ¿cómo puedes armar todo este lío?

—Quiero una respuesta ahora.

—Sólo vine a verla… —respondió calmándose un poco.

—No hablo de eso.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería. —¿Y qué harás con eso? No creo que la respuesta te importe tanto como a mi…

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡Demuéstralo!

Teddy pasó su mirada por ella, conflictuado, deseoso… incapaz de decidir en ese momento tan tirante.

—Cobarde —repuso, le dio un nuevo empujón y se alejó de ahí, sintiéndose terrible.

 ***º*º*º**

*Es un término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías eróticas.

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**


	8. Confesión

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 ***** _Un objeto no necesita ser grande para tener gran masa. Esa chica, tan pequeña como una violeta. Esa chica, a la deriva en el cielo como los pétalos de una flor, me atrae hacia ella con una fuerza mayor a la que ejerce la tierra. En tan sólo un momento, me caí y rodé hacia ella sin razón, como la manzana de Newton_. _**-**_ _ **Kim In-Yook**_.

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Confesión.**_

Lily agradeció que Jagger no hiciera preguntas o comentarios, lamentablemente su humor no volvió a ser ligero y alegre como hubiese querido.

—Te mandaré un mensaje para ver si es posible volver a visitarla.

—Claro.

—Espero no haberte metido en problemas.

—Deja que yo me encargue de lidiar con los aurores.

—Eso no me deja tranquila —exhaló con una mueca.

—Puedes resarcir tu culpa invitándome un desayuno real.

—¡Cirse, que pena!, dalo por hecho.

Él borró su sonrisa y la miró largamente. —No te esfuerces demasiado o lograras que me interese verdaderamente.

Lily parpadeó y se sobó su brazo incomoda. —Yo…

—Tengo que volver, nos vemos.

Ella se encogió observándolo partir, lo había hecho apropósito, despedirse de esa forma para que ella no pudiera aclarar nada. —Debí haberte conocido antes, justo ahora no es el mejor momento.

Dejando ir su aliento, se dio la vuelta, tenía que prepararse para el trabajo.

 ***º*º*º**

Luna Evans apareció en el edificio de la revista GLAMOUR con su disfraz listo, su cabello era rosa y más largo, sus ojos castaños, las pecas delatoras se habían ido, lucía un hermoso bronceado y llevaba como accesorio unos lentes.

Aún no superaba los hechos anteriores, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo bien en su trabajo. Tomó una respiración profunda, armándose de valor entró.

Las personas iban de un lado a otro, aviones de color morados volaban sobre sus cabezas, carritos de ropa viajaban por los pasillos llevados por elfos, modelos con batas blancas de seda entraban a los cuartos adyacentes.

Todo era un caos, uno que comenzaba a ver con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente cautivada.

—Vamos niña, quítate del camino… ¿acaso no ves que todos tenemos prisa aquí?

—Lo siento —dijo haciéndose a un lado, para dejar pasar a un hombre vestido excéntricamente.

Siguió el camino tomando nota de todo, finamente llegó a dónde se encontraba una zona de atención.

—Soy Luna Evans…

—¿Practicante? —preguntó observándola de arriba abajo.

—Sí.

—Sólo te esperábamos a ti —comentó la mujer de lentes puntiagudos. Un bloc de notas y una vuelapluma la siguieron cuando se levantó—. Ustedes dos, vengan —pidió mirando a un chico y otra chica que estaban sentados en el sillón listos para brincar de él—. Síganme.

—Anne Lise Findlay estarás apoyando en la sección de _Compras y Moda_ , a tu derecha segunda puerta. Fergus Craig a _Vida_ , en frente primera puerta y Luna Evans estarás en _Gentes/Populares_ , a tu izquierda. Preséntense al finalizar el día en mi escritorio les daré los papeles que necesitan firmar.

—¿Sólo así? —murmuró Luna batiendo sus pestañas confundida.

—¿Alguna queja?

—No, ninguna —dijo agitando sus manos con una sonrisa más falsa que nada.

Lily observó como los otros corrían y ella alzó sus hombros, puso su mejor cara y fue hacia la izquierda. El agujero en su panza se mantuvo incluso después de encontrarse con quién sería su jefa inmediata y comenzar los encargos que le había dado.

 ***º*º*º**

Edward tuvo que controlarse antes de entrar a ver a Alanna Sutherland, una tarea bastante difícil, pero que hizo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Esto era importante y no podía meter la pata.

El interrogatorio duró poco, ella se encontraba muy afectada, pero había dado a conocer detalles por dónde podía comenzar. Volvería a encontrarse con ella en los siguientes días, ahora que estaba mejor comenzaría el tratamiento por el trauma y esperaba que eso resultara en una cooperación mayor en la investigación.

Cualquiera pensaría que saldría en un santiamén del hospital, pero prefirió darle un par de órdenes a sus hombres mandándolos por delante, pues él aún tenía un asunto pendiente ahí.

No estaba menos molesto, ni más tranquilo —aunque por fuera lo aparentara— cuando se encontró con el practicante, había ido a esperarlo frente al cubículo que ocupaban en ese piso los estudiantes.

Jagger rió para sus adentros, una sonrisa maliciosa resaltó en su rostro pálido. Así que el auror no pensaba dejar las cosas así con él, no debería sorprenderlo. Era claro que se estaba enfrentando al verdadero pretendiente de Lily aquí.

—Sígueme.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Es mejor que lo hagas si no quieres dormir esta noche en Azkaban.

Zeagler alzó su ceja y movió su cabeza riendo. —¿Y cuál sería el cargo? ¿Es esta una muestra de abuso de poder por parte del Departamento de aurores? —Se detuvo y pasó su lengua por sus labios con diversión— ¿O tal vez es esto por…Lily?

Teddy rechinó sus dientes, sus ojos centellaron como dos cuchillas. Se movió caminando con ese aire furioso hacia él. —Llámalo como quieras, pero aún tienes que ir conmigo —susurró a su oído.

Jagger apretó su boca y su mirada azul se volvió oscura como un pozo sin fondo. —Hagámoslo —pronunció con un tono filoso, dejando que las puntas en su cabello se volvieran del color de la sangre.

Lupin se quedó petrificado y su expresión se volvió sería. _«Metamorfago, ¿qué clase de mierda es está?»._

No había conocido a muchos y justo tenía que venir a encontrar uno en esta situación. Tensó como una cuerda se obligó a andar. Abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas que habían estado ocupando para hacer los interrogatorios a la señora Sutherland y sanadores.

—Alanna Sutherland es un paciente protegido por el Ministerio, no puede ni debe darse acceso a nadie que no esté previamente autorizado por el Departamento de aurores, en este caso por mí.

—El auror Rogen estaba al tanto de esto.

 _«Ese malnacido infantil.»_ Lo había ocultado de él como una venganza por haberle quitado el caso de sus sucias manos. Teddy quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su frustración.

—El auror Rogen no está más al cargo de este caso, en el futuro debe hablarlo conmigo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿es todo?

—Espero sepa la gravedad de sus actos, Lily Potter es testigo del crimen cometido contra Alanna Sutherland, al hacer que se encontraran, hizo que se revelara su condición, logrando poner en peligro a ambas y la investigación.

—Pues si tanto le preocupa la seguridad de las dos… haga su trabajo y deje de reñirme por verme con Lily Potter —concluyó mirándolo con lastima dándose vuelta para salir, dejando a Teddy con la rabia emanando de él.

 ***º*º*º**

Los papeles del caso y algunas fotografías estaban esparcidas sobre el escritorio. Edward tomó la foto de Jayden Townsand y el retrato hablado de Sebastian Goodwin. Ambos sospechosos del ataque a Alanna, relacionados con ella de forma romántica.

Los llevó hasta el pizarrón colocándolos debajo de la imagen de ella que habían tomado después que llegará a St. Mungo.

—El primero no aparece y el segundo parece no existir. ¿Está el culpable entre ellos? ¿Cómo está relacionado esto con las otras víctimas?

«No estoy segura, no lo pude ver… sólo fue como tener un lethifold sobre mí.»

—Un lethifold no hace esta clase de heridas —murmuró golpeando con la punta de su varita la imagen.

—Apenas te has despegado de aquí… ve a descansar —comentó Harry, entrando a la habitación apenas iluminada—. No te traje para que vivieras así.

—Quiero resolver esto cuanto antes, Ross fue a encontrarse con los padres de Townsand y yo no logro encontrar nada de Goodwin. Collins, Jenkis y Steward están hablando con los familiares de las otras víctimas, llevando las fotos de estos sospechosos, espero que eso nos de algo más.

—Ted estás haciéndolo bien, pero te necesito despejado y descansado.

—Jefe, no puedo irme así… ahora.

—Puedes y lo harás, no me obligues a ordenártelo. Cuando vuelvan tus hombres se encargaran de poner en orden la información y seguir las averiguaciones, no son ningunos novatos, conocen los procedimientos.

—Pero ese sujeto…

—Lo sé, he dispuesto más rondines para la vigilancia del mundo mágico y la información para que la población tenga precaución ya ha sido liberada.

Sabía que se estaba haciendo lo necesario, pero aún si no podía dejar de pensar que no era lo suficiente.

—Sal de aquí.

Ted renuente abandonó el lugar, no sin antes pasar por el aseo y mojarse el rostro. Se quedó en la calle recibiendo el golpe del frío viento por un rato, necesitaba ventilar su mente. El cansancio se hizo presente y se sintió aún más molido que antes.

Apareció en su departamento y por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que hubiera alguna señal de que Lily hubiese estado ahí, pero la realidad lo abofeteaba mostrándole que el lugar estaba intacto, tal y como él lo había dejado la última vez.

No había palomitas, ni basura de dulces, ni siquiera una lata de coca-cola, mucho menos el aroma de Lily Luna.

«Cobarde.»

—Soy un estúpido.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily había ido al trabajo y después de la cena en casa de sus abuelos a verse con sus amigas en un café local del mundo mágico.

—Así que no es el trabajo de tus sueños —dijo Freya jugando con el popote de su bebida.

—No dije que no lo fuera, pero ¿tenía que ser la sección de _Gentes/Populares_? —resopló echándose su cabello hacia atrás, en ese momento hasta tenerlo en su rostro le molestaba.

—¿Temes qué te hagan escribir sobre tu familia? —inquirió Lexie alzando su ceja.

—¿O peor, sobre ti? —apoyó Leanne con tono juguetón— Quizás puedas escribir sobre el misterioso romance de la hija de Harry Potter, dónde ante los ojos de su amor es una chica salida del closet y por su puesto tendrías que hablar de mi… la tercera rueda en esto.

—Ese ejemplar se vendería como pan caliente.

—Él no es mi _amor_ —refunfuñó, aparatando la vista. Cirse, dolía estar alejada con él, pero no iba a disculparlo tan fácil.

—Pues hazlo ser tu amor… o mejor hazle el amor —comentó guiñándole un ojo.

—Cuentas claras antes que el sexo, sino sólo conseguirá ser herida.

—Freya no seas aburrida —exclamó Lexie— , además no es como si Lily fuese a asaltarlo en este momento.

—No en este momento, pero las emociones cambian rápido, las pasiones se alzan con apenas una pelea…

—No me están ayudando —manifestó lanzándoles una dura mirada— y ni siquiera quiero hablar de él ahora —aclaró resentida.

Un _thestral_ plateado y traslucido atravesó el lugar con su andar silencioso llegando hasta la mesa de la chicas quedándose junto a Lily. Se enderezó confundida y esto prosiguió aún después de escuchar el mensaje que tenía para ella.

«Lo siento.»

—¿Qué dijo?

—¿A quién pertenece?

El corazón de Lily se rompió un poco más, sonrió con los ojos húmedos mientras el guardián desaparecía.

—Maldito loco.

 _«¡Es un grandísimo cobarde!»._

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Leanne, inclinándose hasta ella, tomando su mano.

—¡Macho alfa mi trasero! —gruñó encorajada.

Si la locura del amor era cierta ella estaba en medio de eso, porque sencillamente una semana antes había estado con él sintiéndose entre las nubes y ahora estaba deseando cavar su tumba y echarlo en ella para después brincar sobre él. ¡Era tan exasperante!

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, sacando cada una sus deducciones.

 ***º*º*º**

Al día siguiente Ted estaba echó un lío de sabanas, había tenido un sueño espantoso que lo había hecho despertar de forma abrupta, pero antes de eso Lily se había metido en su descanso, liándolo aún más y había tenido que hacerse cargo de su problema en la parte sur de su cuerpo, pero la liberación no se sentía ni remotamente bien.

Ella no había respondido su _patronus_ , ni siquiera había irrumpido en su departamento despotricando contra él.

Así de jodida estaba la situación.

Se levantó desnudo yendo hacia el ventanal, dejó que el sol lo cubriera, algunos decían que estar bajo sus rayos influenciaba tu estado de ánimo haciéndote más feliz. Recargó su antebrazo en el cristal y su cabeza en éste. Los pensamientos se movían con una rapidez incomparable en su cabeza, necesitaba sacar esto de su sistema.

Y después de un rato con una decisión definitiva se fue a la ducha.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily bostezó y se talló los ojos, estaba deseando llegar a casa e irse directo a la cama, pero esta vez tomaría una poción para dormir como un bebé, pues no necesitaba que sus horas de sueño siguieran comprometiéndose por su desastrosa e inexistente vida amorosa.

Teddy Lupin ni siquiera había hecho un nuevo movimiento y ella se estaba guardando las ganas de ir y pintarrajear su departamento o mejor para practicar en el sus movimientos de box, aunque lo que en realidad quería era tener una pelea, pero una en la que sus bocas se encontraran y sus manos se enredaran en el otro.

 _«Tengo que dejar de ser masoquista.»_

—Anímate ya —pidió Leanne, pegándole con su hombro.

—Estoy animada, ¡yeah! —exclamó desganada.

—Eres pésima en esto —señaló entregándole un chocolate—, cómelo todo.

—¿Ahora quieres hacer que coma esto y tenga granos en la cara para terminar de hacerme sentir miserable?

—Dramática… y sé que lo comerás aun cuando puedan salirte granos.

—Touche —replicó rompiendo la envoltura.

—¡Ay, jodeme Merlín!

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó casi riéndose, en serio se estaba esforzando para hacerla sentir mejor; pero Leanne ni siquiera le puso atención se quedó viendo hacia el frente. Las cejas de Lily se fruncieron y dirigió en esa dirección su mirada con curiosidad.

Su tormento personificado en ese maldito cuerpo trabajado se encontraba a unos metros recargado en el cofre de su coche de forma casual y arrebatadora. Él era un pecado hecho realidad y estaba ahí levantando pasiones, obteniendo miradas deseosas y coqueteos descarados.

¿Por qué rayos había ido a su escuela que era un hervidero de hormonas?

Y mientras estaba de una pieza luciendo una mueca desconcertada, su corazón dio un vuelco delatador. El calor explotó en su ser y en su cabeza se desató una batalla.

 _«¿Qué significa esto.»_

Teddy había dejado de sentir esa clase de nervios juveniles en Hogwarts y ahora estaba de nuevo sintiéndose como un inexperto yendo a ver a la chica de sus sueños, cuando ella apareció entre la multitud de jóvenes su estómago se contrajo a causa del ajetreo que había ahí dentro.

Lily lucia perdida y eso era adorable. Sin duda había logrado sorprenderla, respiró tan hondo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y se lanzó a la aventura de remediar su estupidez, pero no sólo eso, iba decidido a todo.

Leanne fue la primera en reaccionar de las dos, se colocó frente a Lily, le tronó los dedos frente a su cara boba. —Escucha, tenemos que hacer que esto valga la pena…—Se mojó los labios y frunció su ceño en un gesto de concentración y descarga de valentía.

—¿Qué…?

La besó de lleno, poniendo toda su energía en ello.

Edward no se detuvo al verlo al contrario las observó con sumo interés, notando las reacciones de la gente a su alrededor y la de la propia Lily.

Decir que era un lunes de locos se quedaba corto. Lily Luna apenas respondió como pudo, aferrándose a su amiga. No entendía de qué forma aquello podía ayudarle y no hundirla más con él, pero aún así lo hizo.

Leanne se apartó mirando a Teddy de forma desafiante. —¿No estás fuera de tu zona?

Chasqueó su lengua y le sonrió con total desfachatez. —Vengo por tu "novia".

—¿Por mí?

—¿Por quién más vendría aquí?

—No quiero —dijo repentinamente.

Leanne la miró como si estuviera loca, moviendo sus labios sin dejar ir su voz, reprendiéndola.

—Suerte que no es una pregunta, tenemos una partida que terminar —mencionó tomando su mano tirando de ella.

—Oye… no, no… pero ¿qué te pasa? —comentó zafándose.

—Me pasas tú, Lily —reveló sin rodeos con una sinceridad que la desarmó.

Ella movió su cabeza negando. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa todo.

Luchando contra sí misma y los fuegos artificiales que él estaba provocando que estallaran en su interior, deseó poder ver sus ojos, pero sus lentes de sol se lo impedían.

—Podemos hacer esto aquí o puedes entrar en el coche.

No necesito oír más, lo último que quería era protagonizar otra escena con público como había sucedido en St. Mungo. Él abrió la puerta para ella, pero en lugar de entrar como se esperaba, decidió hacer otra locura para terminar el cuadro, volvió sobre sus pasos y besó a Leanne, ahora tomándola a ella sin aviso.

—Esto es por lo de hace rato, de lesbianas no nos bajaran, pero lo necesito así —comentó apenada sobre sus labios al separarse—. Lo siento, te compensaré… lo prometo.

Corrió de vuelta al auto y entró sintiendo la cara completamente roja. Teddy no permitió que sus pensamientos se mostraran en su cara, regresó su atención hacia Leanne, haciéndole una señal de despedida algo particular.

Ella sonrió sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily se comió el chocolate mientras recorrían el camino con dirección desconocida, necesitaba aplacar su ánimo.

—No parecía que muchos supieran que tú y Leanne…

¿En serio quería comenzar su plática por ahí?

—Éramos discretas.

—¿Tú discreta?

—¿Por qué lo dudas? —Él soltó una carcajada grave. Lily lo fulminó con su mirada verde— Te recuerdo que no te encuentras en una posición favorecedora… de hecho siento desprecio hacia ti, porque…

—Estoy intentando disculparme por si no lo has notado.

—No es como se hacen las cosas.

—Es porque apenas estoy comenzando, ¿puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a dónde quiero llevarte y después hacer toda una pelea de esto?

Lily abrió la boca sintiéndose agredida por sus palabras. —Bien, si eso quieres. —Volteó su rostro negándose a mirarlo por el resto del viaje.

Ted sonrió para sí al ver su actitud tan infantil.

Era increíble como su pecho dejaba de sentirse comprimido por el sólo hecho de estar a su lado y de estar en paz con sus decisiones. Estacionó su coche poco después, se quitó los lentes y se giró hacia ella que aún tenía sus labios en una mueca de enojo adorable.

—Vamos —anunció abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Tienes que parar de darme ordenes —murmuró soltando el cinturón de seguridad.

La esperó afuera moviendo su pie en un tic nervioso, ella caminó hacia él acomodándose su bolso. —¿A dónde vamos?

—Tengo un plan.

—¿Sabes qué este no es un caso? No tienes que planearlo tanto…

—Sólo déjame hacerlo.

Ella rodó sus ojos, no entendía nada de este comportamiento extraño de él, además estaba logrando en verdad inquietarla, no había podido tranquilizarse en todo el recorrido y esas malditas mariposas parecían no querer morir.

—Vamos a aparecernos, acércate.

Lilu asintió colocando su mano en su hombro, pero él negó, le pasó el brazo por detrás obligándola a restar la distancia entre ellos. Alzó su rostro con una pregunta muda en él, sus manos chocaron en su torso tratando de alejarse y Ted parecía terriblemente divertido con su confusión cosa que la hizo enfurecer.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo jalada hacia otro lugar, el vértigo se adueñó de ella un momento y al siguiente sus pies tocaron una superficie suave y conocida. Abrió los ojos topándose con la hermosa vista del mar.

—Es mi lugar.

—Chica lista —pronunció despejando su cara del cabello que había caído sobre él.

—¿Qué…?

Colocó su dedo sobre sus labios apetecibles, el impulsivo y salvaje deseo que lo había estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo volvió con violencia subiéndosele a la cabeza.

—Sólo un poco más —dijo con voz ronca, inhalando una buena bocanada de aire. Tomó su mano y se echó a andar.

Lily un paso detrás de él observaba encandilada sus manos unidas. Deslizó su vista por su ancha espalda hasta llegar a su rostro. Se sentía tan abrumada por su forma de actuar que el que su corazón golpeara sus costillas, le parecía lo menos importante aquí. Necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos, pero ni siquiera contaba con el tiempo para hacerlo.

Él se detuvo y ella quiso saber por qué, elevó su cara y sus ojos tropezaron con una carpa de tela blanca vaporosa, rodeada por un par de antorchas que le daban un aire romántico al atardecer, una manta con cojines los esperaba junto con una cubeta de bebidas.

 _«¿Esto es para mí?»._

Ted hizo un análisis rápido de Lily, notando las emociones encontradas que cruzaban su hermoso rostro. No estaba yéndose, ni golpeándolo, pero tampoco estaba feliz… ¿por cuál de las tres opciones debería sentirse más preocupado?

—Tal vez quieras sentarte —sugirió nervioso señalando la manta.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó girándose hacia él, frunciendo su ceño.

Teddy soltó su mano y se sobó su cuello aliviando la tensión, miró el mar buscando recordar algo de lo que había escogido para decir, pero justo ahora era una página en blanco.

—Lo lamento, estaba fuera de mi en St. Mungo —manifestó después de un prolongado silencio.

Ella resintió la ausencia de su toque y el calor que provenía de él. Al escucharlo bajó sus ojos a sus pies. Había sido toda una ingenua, por un momento había pensado que se trataba de otra cosa… caminó hasta la manta, sentándose, abrazando sus rodillas. No quería sentirse decepcionada, pero lo estaba. Hurgó en su mente tratando de saber si deseaba escarbar en su «Que me gustas.» o dejarlo así, pero ¿podría simplemente dejarlo pasar?

—No entiendo por qué… ¿qué es lo que te pasaba?

Teddy la siguió, puso una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó hacia ella, para después llevar sus manos hacia su tennis desanudando sus agujetas. —Reconozco que es una locura… comenzaste a gustarme y eso me estaba jodiendo —confesó con la emoción hirviendo a fuego lento en su interior. La miró a los ojos profundamente esperando que ella pudiera leerlo y al mismo tiempo él también a ella, porque no había peor cosa que exponer tus sentimientos y aguardar por una respuesta, así que si obtenía primero un gesto afirmativo se daría por satisfecho.

Lily se quedó sin aire ante la intensidad del momento, aquello había sido inesperado, impactante y completamente maravilloso.

Ahora el cielo estaba al alcance de su mano.

 ***º*º*º**

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**


	9. Juntos

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 _ *****_ _La mejor sensación en el amor, no es estar enamorado…es ser correspondido_. _**–Blaster.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Juntos.**_

Teddy obtuvo lo que quería de su expresión, la fiesta que provocó en su interior se manifestó en una sonrisa despampanante. Bajó su cabeza volviendo a su tarea, dándole tiempo para acomodar su mente y superar la sorpresa.

—No soy lesbiana —dijo atropelladamente para después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, mortificada sintió las mequillas quemarle.

Él se rió para sus adentros, terminó de quitarle el tennis y alzó su mirada brillante, encontrándose con Lily completamente sonrojada. Elevó su ceja con aire entretenido, su cabello se volvió verde sin esfuerzo. Con su cabeza en su lugar su poder volvía a funcionar con eficacia.

—No, eres bisexual —embromó y sin resistirse más, enredó sus mano en sus cabellos lacios moviéndola hasta llegar a su mejilla. Lily Luna se quedó con su aclaración atorada en la garganta, pues él seguía tomándola desprevenida, se estremeció ante su caricia y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía gelatina ante la inminente llegada del beso prometido.

Teddy negó con su cabeza, feliz como un chiquillo. Su risa alcanzó los oídos de ella, provocando que deslizara sus parpados confundida, fue entonces que lo vio acercarse a ella, sus labios alcanzaron su boca entre abierta en un roce suave. ¡El corazón le iba a explotar!

Un nuevo roce surgió y estaba vez con más seguridad, fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica que se regó por todo su ser.

Edward jamás pensó que sus labios fuesen a sentirse de esa forma, los probó a consciencia sin arrepentimientos ni culpas, disfrutando de las sensaciones que comenzaban a deslizarse en él. La respuesta de Lily tímida y torpe, le pareció terriblemente dulce, para una chica que se manejaba con tal seguridad, pero entendía que era él quién la estaba sacando de zona de seguridad y que apenas había tenido tiempo de digerirlo, aunque eso no lo hacía retraerse… más bien lo incitaba a desear más.

Lily se sentía mareada, ¿aquello en verdad estaba ocurriendo? Sus alientos chocaron cuando sus bocas se separaron, él depositó un corto beso sobre sus labios humedecidos y se echó hacia atrás, su mirada curiosa la recorrió a detalle deseando que en su mente quedará grabada su cara dulce después de su primer beso.

—Sigues teniendo esa expresión de _babyface_ —murmuró a manera de halago.

—Está ocurriendo…

—¿Aún lo dudas? —inquirió casi riendo.

Ella recalculó todo con una velocidad que había dejado de tener momentos atrás. Una sonrisa esplendida iluminó su cara, rodeó su cuello atrayéndola hacia ella sin más, sus bocas se estrellaron y él sonrió respondiéndole.

Lily al fin estaba en el juego.

Y mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban, Lily se dejó caer en la manta jalándolo con ella, Teddy la siguió apenas deteniéndose con sus brazos para no aplastarla, riendo entre los roces ante su desbordada intensidad.

Su deseo de besar a Ted había tardado cinco años en cumplirse, contando desde el momento en que comenzó a verlo de forma distinta. A los catorce él había aparecido en su casa para el cumpleaños de James, ella al estar en Hogwarts lo había visto muy poco y cuando él, se detuvo a saludarla corriendo su mirada atrayente por ella, notando su crecimiento, algo pasó… de repente se sintió acalorada y nerviosa, más cuando él sonrió encantador mostrando su dentadura robándole un par de latidos. «Toda una señorita pecosa» Le había dicho, guiñándole un ojo.

¿Estaba mal sentirse tan dichosa? ¿Debía ser considerado un pecado? Pues entonces quería el infierno si podía seguir teniéndolo de esa forma.

Edward se acomodó mejor como pudo sin romper el broche de sus bocas, Lily movió sus manos por su nuca enterrando sus dedos en sus mechones, mientras lo besaba más profundamente, entregándose por completo hasta que sus pulmones ardieron y su cuerpo tembló extasiado bajo el peso de él.

Ted acabó de besarla, tomando entre sus dientes su labio inferior, arrancándole un pequeño jadeo. Él se alzó observando su obra, ella tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas aún más rojas, deslizó sus parpados mostrando sus ojos verdes con un nuevo fulgor en ellos, su sonrisa le calentó el alma.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, disfrutando de esa nueva confianza, respirando el aire salado que inundaba sus narices y calmaba su agitación, sintiéndose más cerca de lo que físicamente estaban, la intimidad que ahora los rodeaba era sumamente novedosa, fascinante y pasmosa al mismo tiempo.

—Pudiste haber dicho algo antes —reprendió cuando pudo hablar, besando la punta de su nariz.

—No soy bisexual.

—Lo sé… —Se movió hacia atrás, permitiendo que pudiera moverse.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó izándose sobre sus codos.

—En realidad nunca me creí del todo ese cuento, aunque me confundió el que James lo afirmará —contó mientras terminaba de quitarle el calzado.

—¿Se lo contaste? —preguntó conmocionada.

—No exactamente, pero ahora sé que me faltaban piezas para armar este rompecabezas. Tienes que agradecerle a Hugo todo esto.

—¿A Hugo? —Esta vez si que se sentó. Él acarició su pie libre al fin de su tennis—. ¡Basta, me haces cosquillas!

—Pies sensibles.

—No me molestes —murmuró entre dientes, dándole un pequeño golpe en el abdomen con su pie.

Teddy la dejó y fue a acomodarse a su lado, colocando uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, a manera de almohada.

—Necesitaba respuestas, tú y yo no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, pensé que lo mejor sería conseguir un poco de ayuda. Él estaba molesto, no paró de decirme que me hiciera responsable de mis palabras y actos…entonces lo supe y él sólo lo confirmó.

Lily se mordió su labio inferior. —No seré mala con él lo que resta del mes.

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara. —Dale crédito.

Se acostó de lado dejando que su cuerpo parcialmente estuviera sobre el de él, recargando sus brazos en su torso y su barbilla sobre estos, estudiándolo con atención mientras mantenía ese aire de incredulidad y alegría.

Teddy dejó que sus dedos formaran figuras invisibles en su espalda. Lily suspiró suavemente, esto era mejor que todo lo que había pensado, estaba recreándose al sentirlo sólido y tangible, a su alcance. —Es increíble…

—¿Increíble? —Devolvió la pregunta, se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el mar, dándole otro sentido al dicho pro Lily— Sí, lo es, diez años de diferencia es…

Tal vez lo habían sido antes, cuando ella tenía catorce y el veinticuatro, pero ahora con ambos siendo unas personas crecidas, no eran más una barrera, pues cuando una atracción tan fuerte surgía entre un hombre y una mujer, nada podía hacer para detenerse.

—Justo ahora son nada, contigo y conmigo estando así —señaló firme, alzándose un poco para besar sus labios—, no permitiré que nada empañe esto.

Teddy estaba impresionado con su tozudez y con su forma tan apasionada para dejar en claro que la edad no importaba, no era la primera vez que salían a la luz sus argumentos, a los que él al final se sentía tan débil para rebatir.

—¿Ahora eres la más decidida? Eras quién había creado toda una mentira para Merlín sabrá qué hacerme pensar y no conforme con eso has montado todo ese espectáculo en tu escuela.

—Contrario a lo que haya dicho Hugo y pienses no soy lesbiana.

Ted se echó a reír. —¿Así que no seremos tres en esta relación?

—¡Por todos los duendes, no!

—Es una pena…

—Edward Lupin —rumió peligrosa, alzando su puño.

—Era un comentario de lo más inocente ¿y culpa de quién es?

Los ojos de Lilu se volvieron dos rendijas y su boca se torció.

Él no se inmutó, usó su arma letal mirándola coqueto con aquella sonrisa que derretía hasta la persona más fría. Ella bufó y bajó su mano, odiaba que él tuviese ese magnetismo y también ese _sex appel_ que embotaba sus sentidos.

—¿Entonces… si estás interesada en mi _six pack_?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco aún cuando no podía borrar su sonrisa, estiró su mano y alcanzó un puño de arena, aventándosela. —No exageres.

—Oye, ven aquí…

—Atrápame.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Hugo se colocó frente a él con una expresión severa trazando sus facciones, luciendo más maduro de lo que era en realidad._

— _Más te vale que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo para hacerla feliz._

— _No necesito amenazas._

— _Lily es fuerte, pero no por eso necesita pasar por una decepción amorosa contigo… si no vas a ser capaz de valorarla, mantente mejor como su amigo y ni siquiera cruces esa línea, porque podrían perder bastante, no olvides que ambos pertenecen a la misma familia._

— _No es algo que no haya previsto._

 ***º*º*º**

Teddy la observó correr mientras reía, lo atraía como si fuese un imán y él algún metal. Las advertencias de Hugo seguían presentes en su mente y de alguna forma causándole preocupación. ¿En verdad podría hacer feliz a esa chiquilla que estaba confiando en él tan abiertamente? ¿Y qué sucederá cuando la familia se entere? ¿Y Victoire?

No hacía mucho había pensado que su vida amorosa había terminado y ahora estaba ahí, comenzando de nuevo a sentir lo que jamás creyó volver a experimentar. No es que se sintiera mal, al contrario y era eso lo que más le daba miedo.

 _«Ella confía en mí, no voy a echarlo a perder.»_

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

—Sólo vuelve aquí.

—¿Vas a comportarte como un viejo?

—Eso es un juego de niños.

—¡Oh vamos, compláceme! —pidió haciendo un mohín que difícilmente él podía ignorar.

Se quitó los tennis y se subió el dobladillo de los pantalones de mezclilla. Se levantó de un movimiento y fue caminando tranquilamente hacia donde ella lo esperaba.

—Ven aquí.

—No quiero, atrápame.

—¿Qué me darás cuando lo haga?

Ella se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios y lo miró de forma coqueta. —¿Muchos besos?

—¿Qué más? —preguntó tomando el anzuelo que ella le lanzaba.

—¿Caricias? —sugirió provocativa.

—¿Qué más?

—Tendrás que averiguarlo —respondió finalmente con una sonrisa traviesa floreciendo en su rostro pecoso.

Y mientras ella se alejaba, él se sentía más y más afortunado por tenerla, porque estaba con él aún con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

—¡Corre, anciano!

Ted sonrió y se puso en marcha, ella era rápida y ligera, pero él tenía un entrenamiento y correr era parte de su rutina de ejercicios.

Lily saltó cuando él casi la alcanzaba, le salpicó agua del mar y se adentró en él para escapar.

—Vuelve aquí, no quiero que seas tragada por una ola.

—Nop.

—Lily…

Ella se metió en el mar y él se vio obligado a acercarse para buscarla. El agua estaba más fría de lo que había esperado, pero era refrescante después de haber besado a Lily, porque vamos ella lograba excitarlo sin darse cuenta.

Lily salió frente a él y le saltó encima literalmente. Él apenas pudo recuperarse de la impresión para sostenerla.

—¡Atrapado!

—Eres una tramposa —dijo bajándola.

—No, tú eres muy lento —comentó regresando a la playa—. Teddy eres peor que una tortuga —bromeó— ¿o tal vez un caracol?, ¿entre los dos cuál escoges?

Él la siguió negando con su cabeza. —¿Entonces quieres que te complazca haciendo una semitransformación en un caracol y babee tu cara?

—No, Merlín… eso sería asqueroso.

—Piénsalo —declaró divertido. Se sacó la playera mojada y la tomó desprevenida mientras ella escurría su cabello—. Atrapada.

—Eso no vale.

—Justo ahora para mi sí —aclaró apretando su agarre en su cintura—. ¿Entonces cómo quieres pagarme mi soborno, conmigo convertido en un caracol o así?

Lils se deshizo en carcajadas. —Tonto, ¿cómo se puede besar un caracol?

—Podríamos averiguarlo.

—Me sentiría como si estuviese escupiendo babosas.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que mis besos serían como un maleficio? —interrogó siguiéndole el juego, acariciando sus huesos pélvicos que sobresalían.

—Para, me haces cosquillas —dijo removiéndose como gusano.

—Págame lo que me debes.

—¡Bien! —Dio un pequeño salto para impulsarse y rodear las caderas de él que no tardó en ajustarse. Ella lo miró desde arriba feliz, tomó su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente, robándole hasta el último pensamiento lógico, reduciéndolo a nada.

La presión de su dulce cuerpo contra él lo abrasó y mientras ella succionaba sus labios, la estrechó aún más, provocando un sonido rustico de parte de los dos. La brisa que rozaba sus cuerpos iba perdiendo su calidez contrario a lo que sucedía con ellos.

Teddy se encargó que su beso se volviera picante con movimientos ardientes que ella respondió buscando igualar su intensidad logrando que fueran directo a su libido que crecía con sus cuerpos húmedos rozándose.

¿Quién diría que estar juntos fuese a resultar algo explosivo?

Lily separó sus cabezas, respirando con fuerza, su calor y el calor que provenía de él, la tenían embriagada, su sabor aún explotaba en su lengua y sus labios aún hormigueaban por los dientes de él.

—Me gustas demasiado —confesó cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, libre por fin de temores.

Él le mostró su ancha sonrisa y besó la curva mentón. —Supongo que debo sentirme halagado viniendo de una chica diez años menor.

—¡Mucho!

Edward rió y le dio una palmada en el trasero. —Baja.

—No quiero, llévame hasta la manta —señaló con una sonrisa ligera como su humor en ese momento.

—Eres peor que cuando eras chiquilla.

Lily torció su boca. —Pero por lo que veo te encanta —comentó con la sombra rosada en su mejillas, dirigiendo su vista a la parte sur de sus cuerpos.

No era algo que pudiera esconderse al fin de cuentas y menos en la posición que se encontraban. —¿Y por eso quieres torturarme cargando tu peso?

—Oh vamos, soy ultra delgada.

—Claro —soltó con ironía.

—Hace frío, si llegamos allá podríamos lanzarnos un encantamiento para secarnos —murmuró con una expresión angelical y ojos de cachorro.

—Eres una manipuladora.

—Exagerado.

Teddy finalmente accedió a caminar con ella hasta la manta, algo que le causó una ligera incomodidad.

Cuando finalmente Lily puso sus pies sobre la manta, besó sus labios con ternura como premio. —Gracias.

Él entornó sus ojos y sonrió resignado. Buscó su varita para lanzarse el encantamiento y traer de regreso su playera.

Lilu se sentó en la manta ya seca, tomó la punta de ésta para taparse y esperó a que Teddy se sentara a su lado, disfrutando de él y de la vista.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba?

Ted alzó su ceja animado, justo ahora era que comenzaba las preguntas cuando tal vez deberían haber sido las primeras. Se sentó a su lado, levantando el otro extremo de la manta.

—Porque no quería dejar de verte, cada vez que te ibas te echaba de menos.

Lily se mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. —¿Eso es todo?

—Claro que no, quiero escucharte reír a mi alrededor, hablar de tu día, tus planes, amigos y diversiones. Estar contigo simplemente porque eres como una luz brillante y cálida que me hace sentir vivo.

—No puedo creer que digas eso… —repuso completamente abrumada.

—¿Esperabas algo más superficial?

Ella levantó el rostro sonrojado negando. —No, ya he escuchado muchas confesiones así…

—Eres especial.

El revoloteó de su corazón la hizo sonreír. —No me lo esperaba.

—¿Justo ahora estás comparando mis palabras con las de tus ex?

—No, Merlín…jamás podría ser eso. —Porque no podría haber comparación.

—¿Entonces por qué yo? Y no es que me queje… en realidad soy yo el que no puedo creer que aceptes estar conmigo, ¿es por qué soy mayor?, ¿te sientes atraída por ese enigma?

—¡Por todas las gárgolas! Me haces sentir una fan que sólo babea porque eres mayor y atractivo… ¡es porque eres tú, un todo! —reveló mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su mano—. Me gusta la forma en que eres no sólo conmigo sino con los demás, la manera en que te apasiona tu trabajo tanto que me hace sentir celosa, la preocupación con la que me trataste ese día, lo que me hace saber que eres bueno con las víctimas. El respeto con el que aún hablas de Victoire a pesar de como terminaron las cosas entre ustedes. Me gustan tus cambios locos y la forma en que me miras, no como una chica menor sino como tu amiga, como alguien igual, me agrada la forma en que nuestras manos encajan —comentó con la vista clavada en sus manos—, quiero estar contigo… aún después de haberte visto en el día… quiero despeinar tu cabello con mis manos cuando te bese y aún después…

Teddy sintió un golpe de calor en su corazón, jamás creyó que podía despertar todo eso en ella y lo peor es que había estado escondiéndolo de él. —Sólo esperaba una o dos razones, pero este discurso…

—Eres un idiota —comentó avergonzada, intentando separar sus manos pero él no se lo permitió.

—Ahora me siento un desecho de escreguto por mi confesión.

Lily alzó lentamente su vista, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Joder, quiero que me sigas volviendo loco. —Cortó la distancia y presionó de forma devastadora sus labios, no fue un beso ni rudo ni fuerte sino el más peligroso uno lleno de dulzura.

 ***º*º*º**

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**


	10. Espejos

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Desde lo más oscuro de nuestras mentes hemos traído a Ted Lupin, un metamorfago, porque él merece ser protagonista de su propia historia. El mundo de HP y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F_

* * *

 _ *****_ _Encontré una chica hermosa y dulce, nunca pensé que tú serías ese alguien esperándome_. _**–Ed Sheeran.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Espejos.**_

Ted aparcó su coche cerca de la casa de los Potter. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se ladeó para ayudar a Lily. Ella aún mantenía el mismo puchero que había puesto en la playa cuando le había dicho que no la llevaría a su departamento. Bajó el volumen a la música y acarició su rodilla, ya que buscar su mano parecía una jugada demasiado peligrosa.

—También quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que seguir trabajando en el caso y tú tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a la escuela.

Esa oración resumía una de sus marcadas diferencias, mientras él arriesgaba su hermoso trasero en misiones, ella seguía siendo una relajada estudiante.

Descruzó sus brazos y suspiró. —Táchame de infantil, pero justo ahora que apenas comenzamos tenemos que separarnos y no sé cuándo pueda verte de nuevo.

—No será tanto tiempo cómo crees y lo sabes.

Ella asintió cansina. —Se siente así murmuró colocando su mano sobre la suya—, pero aunque sea una dramática quejica, lo entiendo, también estoy interesada en que ese maldito no siga en las calles.

—Eres mi hermosa quejica —aduló sacándole una sonrisa adorable.

 _«Me llamó suya.»_

La hacia ridículamente feliz con tan poco. Se deslizó hacia adelante y reclamó sus labios. Teddy le respondió poniendo su mano en la cara de ella, acariciándola dulcemente.

—Tengo algo para ti — murmuró al separarse.

—¿Qué?

—Busca en la guantera.

Ella lo miró con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, sonrió con curiosidad e hizo lo que le pidió, encontrando un par de espejos mágicos. Sus ojos se abrieron con grata sorpresa.

—¿En verdad lo tenías todo planeado?

Él alzó sus hombros y sonrió concienzudo. —Quería tener todo cubierto.

—¿Qué hubieses hecho si mi respuesta era negativa?

—Aún te lo hubiese dado, no creo que quisieras huir tanto de mi como para no seguir siendo mi amiga, aparte servirá para que me digas cuando pienses ir a St. Mungo.

—No hablemos de nuevo sobre Jagger —pidió encogiendo sus hombros.

Ted recordó su encuentro con ese sanador. —No, no quiero que sea tema de interés entre nosotros.

Lily detectó un tono seco y peligroso en su voz. —¿En verdad te pone celoso? —cuestionó con satisfacción.

Él ocultó su fastidio y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos. —Sólo quiero que seas más cuidadosa con las personas que conoces, no te fíes tan rápido.

—Bien, lo seré.

Él dibujó su sonrisa encantadora contra la que ella no tenía defensa. Había omitido el pequeño detalle que él prefería estar tranquilo con su seguridad y que apenas llegará al Ministerio le pediría a alguien que la cuidara cuando él no estuviera con ella. Desde su ida a St. Mungo, no se había sentido tranquilo al respecto.

La jaló de su agarre, atrayendo su rostro al suyo, permitiendo que sus bocas se encontraran en un vals delicioso. No sabía cómo estaba logrando mandarla a casa y no meterla en su cama.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —musitó aún con sus labios humedecidos rozándose.

—¿No quieres acompañarme a mi cuarto? —preguntó medio en serio y medio en broma.

Su propuesta era como música para sus oídos y un aliciente para el deseo que hormigueaba bajo su piel. Estaba fascinado con ella, tal vez era su edad, su inocencia, porque a pesar de estar haciéndole una propuesta indecorosa estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces de su cabello y tan nerviosa que se aferraba a su ropa con fuerza, la forma en que sus ojos bailaban observándolo expectante hablaba de que ni siquiera estaba pensando en realidad las cosas.

Besó la comisura de sus labios y su mejilla en su viaje a su oído. —He fantaseado con estar contigo todo este tiempo, no tienes idea cuánto tuve que refrenarme para evitar saltar sobre ti y aunque estoy a favor de tomar las oportunidades, no iré a tu habitación _por ahora_ … porque no cuento con el tiempo que necesito para hacerte todo lo que quiero y realmente no me gustaría que fuésemos interrumpidos, mucho menos descubiertos de esa forma —murmuró mordiendo su lóbulo.

Lily soltó un pequeño gemido, sintiendo que se volvía lava entre sus manos. —Yo sólo hablaba de pasar el tiempo juntos, escuchar música, hablar, comer golosinas… no de eso.

Ted soltó un arrulló de risa y la piel se le enchinó, mientras se removía tratando de parar el escalofrío que la estaba sacudiendo.

—¿Aún seguimos con los juegos mentales? —preguntó soplando sobre la curva de su cuello, antes de acercarse y tomar la piel entre sus dientes.

Lily soltó un sonido ahogado. —No.

—Me gustan los juegos, pero prefiero las cosas directas —añadió alejándose, tenía los ojos velados por la excitación—. Prometo compensarte después.

—Más te vale —comentó acalorada y no le dio tiempo de responder, bajó del coche y agradeció el golpe de frío, eso iba a terminar de calmarla.

Edward la siguió regañándola por no esperar que él le abriera la puerta, ella se hizo la desentendida. Caminaron hasta la puerta y ella se mordió los labios, mientras él se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos, mejor tenerlas quietas.

—Entra ya.

—Cobarde —susurró divertida.

—No me retes —advirtió.

Ella rió y se acercó a darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios tan inocente como si nunca hubiese sido su intención. —Buenas noches, Ted —dijo con tono dulce entrando a la casa.

Él soltó un gruñido de frustración y por un momento en verdad pensó en pasar, pero pudo más su sentido del deber. Así que se obligó a arrastrar sus pies hacia su coche y a ordenar su cabeza, necesitaba enfocarse en su trabajo.

 ***º*º*º**

Lily tenía todo el crimen escrito es su cara iba rumbo a la escalera con sus pensamientos aún encadenados a Teddy, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca.

—Supongo que ahora ya tienes un hombre en tu vida y no "una novia no novia"—comentó Albus con un semblante de miedo, saliendo de entre las sombras de la sala.

Ella se quedó congelada, sus pensamientos cambiaban a una velocidad sorprendente.

 _«¡Nos vio!»._

El corazón le tronó en el pecho y la boca se le secó, el pánico se estaba adueñando de ella.

 _«¿Ahora qué le digo?»._

—Así que esto se trataba de Teddy.

Lilu volvió sobre sus pasos y se le lanzó encima tapándole la boca, temerosa de que su madre estuviese por ahí. —¡Cállate!

Albus se la quitó, riendo divertido. —¡Deberías ver tu cara!

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Por qué estás con él si te da tanto miedo que los demás se enteren?

—No sé, no sé… tal vez porque no lo entenderían —comentó encorvándose un poco.

Al crispó sus cejas y negó. —¿Qué hay que entender? Se gustan y qué… Teddy es genial.

Lily Luna abrió sus ojos al doble gratamente sorprendida por su reacción. —¿No te importa?

Él resopló divertido. —¿Por qué? Teddy es el mejor tipo con el que podrías estar, él sabe todo lo que significa estar contigo, no serías un juego… no veo cuál sería el motivo por el que deba preocuparme o a los demás.

—Tal vez porque es el ex de nuestra prima, porque es como nuestro hermano o porque es mayor…

Su hermano comenzó a deshacerse en risas. —Por lo que vi a ti no te importo eso mientras dejabas que te metiera la lengua hasta las amígdalas.

—¡Albus! —rumió dándole un golpe totalmente colorada.

—Lily si es lo que quieres no dejes que los demás lo echen a perder, estoy seguro que lo aceptarán tarde o temprano, después de todo quieren a Teddy y no están en posición de negarse después de como Victoire lo dejó.

Lily Luna asintió y fue por su hermano pellizcando sus mejillas. —Mi hermanito el maduro, debí suponer que reaccionarias así…

—¡Basta, Lily! —exclamó tomándole las manos— Escojo mis batallas… pensaré como cobrarte mi apoyo —murmuró frotándose su apenas incipiente barba.

—Tonto… espero que no andes de boca-suelta.

—Guardar el secreto, eso implica que cobre más caro…

—No me sacarás nada y le diré a Teddy que me estabas tratando de chantajear —comentó ya más serena, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, me arreglaré con él —dijo despreocupado, alzando sus hombros en un gesto desenfadado.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Creo que escuche a nuestra madre en la cocina, ¿por qué no le contamos las nuevas? —mencionó echándose a andar.

—¡Albus!

Tenía que descubrir algo gordo sobre él para calmarlo o no se lo quitaría de encima. En verdad habían sido unos descuidados, ¿qué tal si alguien más los había visto?

 ***º*º*º**

Edward apareció en el Ministerio cerca de la medianoche, se dirigió al Departamento listo para reincorporarse al trabajo.

Ethel se topó con él en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, caminó hasta él repasándolo con su mirada aguda, sus labios rojos se abrieron cuando sonrió conocedora.

—Lupin, no esperaba verte por aquí.

—Tengo trabajo.

—Claro, claro…supongo que ya solucionaste tus problemas con la lesbiana, tienes esa gesto tuyo de satisfacción que pareciera que acabas de echar un polvo.

Teddy soltó una carcajada. —Hubiese deseado que fuera así.

—¿Qué te detuvo?

— El trabajo.

—¡Los hombres y su sed de heroísmo! Eres un estúpido Lupin, no pongas el trabajo por encima de una chica… ¿acaso en verdad tienes cerebro de dinosaurio?

—¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Si actuamos al calor de la excitación, mal. Si actuamos con racionalidad, mal…

—Lupin, Lupin… no lo arruines, no la dejes escapar.

—Es lo que menos pienso hacer.

—Te golpeo duro, ¿no Lupin?

—Directo en el corazón. —Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con la calidez del sol.

—Me alegro, debe ser muy especial para levantarte de la mierda que eras y hacer que volvieras a parecer humano.

El cabello de Ted se volvió verde sin esfuerzo. —Lo es —dijo abochornado.

Ethel elevó su ceja con una risa entredientes. —Espero conocerla, nos vemos luego Lupin —comentó compartiendo su estado de ánimo.

Teddy se meció su cabello y mientras la observaba alejarse, pensó que también quería que Lily la conociera. Tomó un largo respiro sintiéndose afortunado y retomó su camino.

—¿Hay algo nuevo?

—Jefe, pensamos que no volvería hasta mañana.

—Ya es mañana —comentó aunque claramente no se refería a la parte del día que estaba iluminado por el sol.

—¿Qué ocurre? Necesito que me pongan al día —comentó dirigiéndose al pizarrón, para ver las nuevas anotaciones.

La cara desajustada del hombre dijo todo. —No son buenas noticias.

Ted disparó su mirada hacia el auror. —Ross, sólo dígalo.

—Jayden Townsand está muerto, los agentes del Ministerio encontraron su cuerpo en un pueblo pesquero.

—Eso no es todo —comentó Collins, como si Teddy estuviese creyendo eso—, al parecer había estado actuando extraño según el testimonio de sus conocidos y sus propios padres.

—¿Extraño?

—Tememos que haya sido usurpado por el verdadero asesino utilizando la poción multijugos, según sus padres él había estado presentado problemas de memoria pero sobre todo de magia.

Ted se rascó su frente pensando en todo eso, uniendo sus ideas. Soltó una maldición explosiva y su cabello se volvió de un chispazo a un color oscuro. —¿Podría ser un squib?

El grupo de hombres se miró entre sí, meditando la posibilidad.

—Es muy pronto para…

Ted levantó su mano cortando su alegato. —Sólo piénsenlo —Sacó su varita señalando la foto de Alanna y las demás victimas—, todas tienen heridas que no son producidas por la magia, son ataques brutales que parecieran más de un muggle que de un mago, a pesar de quisieron disfrazarlos como tal…

—Heridas de un puñal bañado en gotas de belladona —murmuró Jenkis abriendo sus ojos ampliamente.

—Ataques sexuales sin penetración —murmuró—, pero con Sutherland no hubo eso.

—Y Olivia Thomas murió por la maldición imperdonable y Jayden Townsand también —interpeló Steward—, eso no pudo hacerlo un squib.

—No, pero tal vez tenga un cómplice.

—¿Será posible?

—Tenemos demasiadas preguntas abiertas —masculló Edward con un rictus de preocupación—, ¿qué se sabe de Goodwin?

—Nada aún.

—¿Algo más que averiguaran con los familiares de las víctimas?

—No reconocieron a los sospechosos de las fotos, pero nos dieron más nombres pero aún no hemos podido identificarlos en la comunidad mágica… pero tal vez sea porque no todos son magos, sino muggles.

—Puede ser… y me temo que estamos frente a un _robapieles_ —reveló Ted sintiendo la frustración correr por su cuerpo, el caso no se estaba volviendo más fácil, se estaba complicado de una forma muy retorcida.

—Debemos estar seguros antes de clasificarlo —apuntó Collins, frunciendo su ceño.

Teddy se recargó en el escritorio cercano, pensando sus siguientes pasos. —Ross encárgate de la identificación de los nombres que te dieron y no descartes conseguir ayuda de nuestros contactos en la policía muggle. Collins revisa la lista del Ministerio de los Squibs, identifica posibles sospechosos. Jenkis revisa las tiendas de pociones, quiero que encuentres a todos los que compraron ingredientes para la poción multijugos en los últimos seis meses. Steward continua con la búsqueda de Goodwin y yo volveré a St. Mungo… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

—Espero que no se convierta en una desgracia —mencionó Ross con una mueca.

—Yo también —musitó con un mal sabor en su boca.

 ***º*º*º**

La mañana siguiente en la Academia todo era una locura, las habladurías no paraban. Lily consiguió una gorra donde escondió su melena roja y un par de lentes, en un intento vano de pasar desapercibida. Leanne incluso se había cubierto de pies a cabeza con un abrigo enorme, en el que nadaba y parecía una lombriz.

 _«¡Demonios, esto está fuera de control!»._ Había esperado una reacción así, pero tenían todos que ser tan cotillas.

—Esto les pasa por actuar de forma impulsiva —profirió Freya para ambas chicas.

—Bien, no fue la idea más brillante, pero necesito que sea mi tapadera… al menos hasta que hablemos con mis padres.

—¿Cuándo será eso? —preguntó Lexie, dándole una mirada seria.

—¡No lo sé! Pronto... él sólo quiere esperar a que se asienten un poco las cosas.

—Lily —mencionó Freya con una ceja arqueada—, ¿estás consciente que nuevamente esta mentira te acarreará problemas? Todo sería más sencillo si no mintieras.

—Tal vez se me salió un poquito de las manos…

—Fui demasiado, no es sólo su culpa —comentó Leanne apachurrada—, pero sólo quería ayudarla ¡y funcionó!

—Espero que tu macho alfa sepa dar la cara y termine con todo esto pronto.

—Yo también, aunque realmente eso sólo sería a nivel familiar… no me gustaría que este rumor terminara para que comenzaran otros sobre mi relación.

Una vez más la vida de Lily no parecía ser envidiable para ninguna de sus amigas que la conocían tan bien.

—Pero ¿al menos festejaran conmigo, no? —preguntó sólo para levantar sus ánimos, después de todo aunque su felicidad se veía un poco empañada por todo lo que estaba pasando, seguía siendo lo mejor que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo y quería disfrutarlo.

—Tendrá que ser un lugar muggle.

—Que sea después de las cinco, tengo que ir a la biblioteca —comentó Freya.

Lily también tenía que ir, así que asintió de inmediato. Se despidieron para tomar las clases, ella se quedó con Lexie, apenas entraron al salón fueron abordadas por algunos de sus compañeros.

—A este paso creo que tendrás que esconderte en el baño.

—No llames la desgracia…

 ***º*º*º**

Lily tenía rato que había llegado a su casa, estaba sola, su madre debía estar cubriendo algún partido. Su padre podía estar con su tío Ron o en el Ministerio. Subió a su cuarto realizó sus pendientes escolares para después tomar una ducha.

El festejo con sus amigas había sido divertido, habían paseado por el mundo muggle como cualquier grupo de chicas en busca de diversión. Se había sentido libre al estar ahí, dónde sólo era alguien más en Londres, no había fama ni rumores persiguiéndola.

Se sentó en su cama secando su cabello con un hechizo, se recargó en los almohadones mientras jugaba con el espejo, preguntándose si debía o no intentar contactar a Teddy, se moría por hacerlo, pero no quería interrumpirlo mucho menos si estaba en activo.

¡Vaya lío!

Con lo obsesivo que era con los casos, seguramente no estaba yendo a su departamento, así que no tenía caso ir ahí de momento.

Sin más opciones se dispuso a escuchar un poco de música de su reproductor y antes de que se diera cuenta se había quedado dormida.

—"Lily, Lily…".

Ella se removió sin querer abrir del todo sus ojos, pero aquella voz conocida la llamaba insistentemente. Se despertó cobrando consciencia.

—"Teddy" —murmuró tallándose los ojos, tomando el espejo.

—"Hey, estabas dormida…".

—"En algún momento pasó, quería hablarte, pero no deseaba molestarte si estabas en el Ministerio."

—"Eres un desastre" —bromeó.

Lily Luna resopló, él la había visto cientos de veces en pijama, no tenía caso ahora ponerse quisquillosa, aunque discretamente se acomodó el nido de pájaros que era su cabello y todo por no haberlo atado.

—"Tú tampoco te ves glamoroso… de hecho pareces un borracho con los ojos inyectados de sangre."

—"No he dormido."

—"¿La investigación no va bien?" —preguntó intuyendo lo peor.

—"Se está complicado."

El reflejo que le daba con su rostro preocupado dejaba claro que en verdad algo andaba mal. Él sólo pensar que ese criminal aún andaba afuera, le provocó un escalofrío.

—"¿Dónde estás ahora?".

—"En el cuartel, mi padrino me mando a dormir unas horas…".

—"Desearía estar ahí" —musitó sincera.

—"Desearía que lo estuvieras." —comentó con un suspiro.

Lily no ocultó la sonrisa que le produjeron sus palabras, había hecho que las mariposas agitaran sus alas en su panza. —"Podría colarme" —embromó.

—"¿Siempre tan temeraria y traviesa?".

—"Sólo por ti rompería las reglas."

—"En un rato el lugar estará lleno de compañeros, no es un buen lugar."

—"Lo sé —comentó desanimada—, tienes que descansar para patear el trasero de ese loco."

Una sonrisa se escurrió en su boca, el verla y escucharla ya había hecho milagros en él. —"¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo te fue después del espectáculo con Leanne?".

No tuvo corazón para decírselo, de hecho se sintió avergonzada porque su preocupación por ese rumor se volviera una bomba mediática no tenía comparación con la de él por esclarecer el caso.

—"Lo de siempre, puedo manejarlo… en realidad creo que hace décadas que no es novedad que dos chicas se coman a besos, mala suerte para mí, no tendré un gran escándalo en mi historia… tal vez debería hacer algo más loco" —contó restándole importancia.

—"Yo quiero hacer locuras contigo" —respondió con un ligero coqueteo que agitó el pobre corazón de Lily.

—"Entonces veámonos pronto" —comentó dulce.

—"¿Lily en verdad todo está bien?" —inquirió dudoso, no había quedado muy convencido con su respuesta anterior.

—"Ahora que hablo contigo sí".

Él negó con su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa bonachona, quería atravesar el espejo y llegar a ella para devorarla a besos y caricias.

—"Te buscaré pronto."

—"Cuento los minutos ya" —habló sintiendo el calor subirle hasta su cara.

Compartieron un par de palabras más antes de cortar la comunicación. Lunita se recargó en la cabecera de su cama, echándose la maraña de cabello a un lado. Se sentía embargada por un chispazo de felicidad, pero ésta se veía opacada por la inquietud que había sembrado en ella Teddy con sus palabras sobre el caso.

Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. —Merlín, ayúdalos a atraparlo —suplicó.

 ***º*º*º**

Continuará.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**

*º*º*º

Hola, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Lamentamos el hiatus, pero ya estamos aquí.

 _Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios, agradecemos mucho a la gente que está al pendiente del fic._

 **Sobre la actualización** , es un capítulo muy calmado, es como el preludio de la acción, el caso cada vez más complicado, la situación de Lily no es tan terrible pero tampoco es agradable, ya veremos como lo soluciona, sobre las reacciones de la familia deberán esperar para saber qué ocurrirá. Pronto, pronto el lemon jajaa,

Si gustan pueden unirse al grupo Teddy & Lily (corazón símbolo) en Facebook.

 **Ahora los agradecimientos:**

Jen: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. No Teddy no será un teto por siempre jajaj. Avisaremos cuando suba la temperatura del fic. Esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

Guest: Hola, mil gracias por leer y dejar un review. Sentimos la demora, pero ya en breve estará el capítulo, ojala te siga gustando. Saludos.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
